


Let Me Down Slowly

by Harian



Category: porduce japan 101
Genre: M/M, 大平祥生 金城碧海
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harian/pseuds/Harian
Relationships: all川尻莲
Kudos: 32





	1. 鹤莲

大泽向来是和那位被称作“皇太子”的川尻莲是没有什么交集的，对于为什么被称作皇太子，这在所有练习生之中像是秘密又不像是秘密，那就是川尻莲其实是这个选修比赛最大的投资者家的儿子，对于真真假假大泽其实并不在意，毕竟自己一个B班的和皇太子实在是挂不上勾，大泽对于川尻莲的印象和其他练习生没有什么两样，舞蹈超级强啊唱歌也不错，初评级闪闪发光的在舞台上表演之类的。  
大泽想，是什么时候开始有意识的注意莲君呢，应该是自己发现莲君总是在深夜自己一个人练习主题曲舞蹈的时候吧。  
大泽想过毕竟同为练习生，以后总归会认识的，但是并没有想到会这么快，事情来源于莲君被选为主题曲C位，自己激动的哭了出来，其实大泽也不知道自己为什么哭，大概是因为自己经常看到莲君一个人在深夜跳舞吧，那种眼神，那种勤奋感，让大泽觉得是莲君的努力得到了回报，才会激动的哭了出来，  
“什么嘛，骏弥君刚刚哭的怎么比我哭的还厉害？”川尻莲说着还将自己的纸巾递给了大泽  
大泽印象里莲君对自己说的第一句话是这句，结果大泽缺呆呆的说不出一句话来，好半天才说："莲君跳的很好"  
对方夸张的笑了起来说“是因为我的舞跳的太好了才把骏弥君跳哭了吗”  
听到对方的笑声大泽也不自觉的咧嘴笑了起来说“莲君真的很适合C位呢，一级棒的”说完还憨憨的摆了个棒的姿势。  
“哈哈哈哈骏弥君真的很可爱呢，你的主题曲怎么样啦～进行的顺利吗？”  
“和我相比起来，莲君才是可爱的那一个呢，我啊还是跳到很烂啦，估计这辈子到达不了莲君的高度了”说完还摆出了一个哭哭的表情。  
“我来教你吧，我们可以一起练习”  
“真的吗！没关系吗！不会耽误莲君的练习吗！”大泽惊讶的表示道  
莲笑了笑，顺手摸了摸大泽的脑袋说：“不会的哦，我们可以一起进步的”  
“莲君今晚要一起练吗！”大泽激动表示道  
“哈哈哈哈好啊，吃过晚饭你来我宿舍找我吗？”  
“好嘞！”  
“哈哈哈哈不聊啦，我该去找祥生吃晚饭了今晚见呀～”  
现在想起来，大泽才发现当时明明是莲君先来招惹自己的。  
晚饭的时候大泽整个人都超级开心，一方面为了自己认识了新朋友开心，另一方面为了自己可以提升自己的舞蹈业务而开心，但是令大泽迷惑的是，自己并没有在食堂里看到莲君和祥生君，不是…要来吃晚饭吗？  
因为过于开心，大泽早早就把晚饭吃了，并且来到了莲君的房间，可能由于自己太开心，所以在自己离房间还有一段距离的时候完全没有听到莲君的声音和浓重的喘息声。  
等到自己到了近处，大泽才发现了异样。  
“啊……祥生……慢点……”  
“莲君要慢点吗……那这样呢……”  
“啊祥生也太坏了……怎么可以直接出去了……”  
之后大泽并没有听到祥生说了什么，只被川尻莲一声浓烈意味的呻吟给吓到了，察觉到自己在干什么的大泽便火速离开了现场，奈何自己急忙手乱将自己的水杯掉到了地上，甚至都没有捡起来就匆忙离开了，并且自己一个人赶往了练习室。  
这时候的练习室人还很多，都在努力的练习主题曲，但是大泽脑子里现在乱乱的，满脑子都是刚刚自己听到的那一段，原来…莲君和祥生君是恋人关系吗？也是啊，他俩好像一直一直都粘在一起啊。  
不知过了多久，久到练习室里只剩几个人的时候，大泽自己也准备回去的时候，川尻莲才到练习室。  
“这是骏弥君的水杯吧？”  
大泽听到莲喊自己才猛然惊醒过来  
“哇对的对的，是我的，我还说怎么找不到了呢，原来是被莲君捡到了呢，不愧是天使呢莲君～”  
“好啦～那我们开始练习吧”  
虽然说着在练，但是大泽的思想又不知不觉跑到自己碰见的那些事上去，再加上莲表现的又真的不像是经历过性事的样子，大泽也只能闭口不提。  
“这里错了哦～”莲的声音再次打断了大泽的思路，说着就低头开始整理起大泽的动作，这时大泽才发现了在莲的锁骨处的吻痕。  
果然…就是和祥生是恋人关系吧。  
“骏弥君是累了吗？总感觉心不在焉的呢？”  
大泽这才将自己的视线收了回来，但是好像被莲君发现了，对方马上离开了自己的视线，并调整了衣服的领子将锁骨遮盖了起来。  
“对不起，我不是故意的”大泽抱歉的说。  
“噫…是在…跟我说对不起吗？”川尻莲突然笑了起来一脸惊奇的问  
“实在是对不起！”大泽说完并深深鞠了一躬。  
“哈哈哈哈哈没事没事，骏弥君快起来吧，我只是好久没有听到有人跟我说对不起这三个字了”川尻莲笑笑说。  
“那个，莲君…叫我骏弥就好了”  
“噫可以吗？那骏弥也叫我莲吧，现在我们算是朋友了吧”  
大泽本想点头并且回给莲君一个微笑，却看到了莲的笑容瞬间凝固了，放佛在恐惧着什么，自己转身看才发现是鹤房汐恩朝着自己和莲这边走来。  
说起鹤房汐恩，明明以前自己和他都是B班的人却一直毫无交集，这真的很奇怪，不是因为不认识奇怪，而是鹤房汐恩真的很喜欢交朋友，才在B班几天，已经和大半部分的人熟络起来了，并且称兄道弟了，其中这肯定不包括大泽自己。所以这是令大泽奇怪的一个点。  
“看起来莲交了新朋友哦”鹤房汐恩看着莲笑着说道。  
“没有，只是刚刚说了几句话而已”大泽看到莲矢口否认了。  
“那我们约好的今晚教我跳舞是不是可以开始了？”鹤房汐恩笑着问道  
"今…今晚吗，不是…"  
莲还没有说完就被鹤房汐恩打断了  
“啊啊莲是不是忙糊涂了啊，是今晚啊，走吧。”  
大泽还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，就看莲跟着鹤房汐恩走了出去，不是练习吗…这俩都是A班的，为什么不在A班的练习室练习啊…  
搞什么啊，明明说好了是明晚，怎么突然过来了，莲愤恨的想着，等跟着到了鹤房汐恩的私人寝室的时候莲的恐惧才慢慢开始起来。  
“哥哥原来喜欢大泽骏弥这样的吗？”鹤房汐恩冷着脸问道  
“只是说了几句话，连朋友都算不上”莲苦笑着说  
“可是哥哥你却对他笑的很开心，真令我感觉到刺眼啊”  
“你需要我对你笑吗？”川尻莲自嘲的反问道  
也就自己刚说完话，川尻莲就被一阵力直击到地上。  
“我不喜欢你这个态度”鹤房汐恩蹲下来对川尻莲说道。  
“不过…倒挺让我有性欲的。”说完鹤房就去扒川尻莲的衣服并将人带到了床上。  
等看到了川尻莲身上的红红紫紫，鹤房汐恩不满的皱了皱眉头问:"我说过吧，不允许你的身上留下别人的痕迹，你最近可…越来越不听话了，原来你的几句话包括这个吗？"  
川尻莲躺在床上，用手遮住了自己的眼睛，闷声说道：“是祥生。”  
“哥哥可真下得去手啊，他不是你从小到大最好的朋友吗，原来已经饥渴到这种程度了吗？”  
“要我去洗澡吗？”  
“洗的干净点，洗完裸着出来”鹤房汐恩没好气的说。  
等到川尻莲出来的时候，还没来得及站稳，就被鹤房汐恩尾巴带到了床上，居高临下的看着自己。  
鹤房汐恩将自己的手往下摸去，却发现对方已经做好了扩张  
“我喜欢撕裂你的感觉，要是下次再敢自作主张，你绝对没有好事”  
说着鹤房汐恩便一挺进入了莲的身体开始抽插了起来。  
“叫出来”鹤房拍了拍莲的屁股说，川尻莲这才慢慢喊出了声音。  
“啊…嗯…慢点…求你了…”  
鹤房汐恩不旦不理会反而更加猛烈的进攻了起来。  
“你是谁的？”鹤房说完便一口咬在了对方的锁骨上  
“啊！好痛！”  
“说，是谁的”鹤房再次问道  
“是…是…汐恩的”  
听到满意的回答后鹤房才松开了口，看着自己的咬痕覆盖了之前的咬痕，鹤房不自觉的一笑，将自己更深的推送了进去。  
“啊…不要这样，不要再深了…不要再咬了…汐恩…汐恩…我好痛…”  
鹤房汐恩不但没有理会，反而说道：“可是哥哥你看，你的身体可是很喜欢我的”说完还将莲的身体掰过来将结合处逼着给莲看。  
“嗯…嗯…啊…汐恩…汐恩…很痛…真的很痛”川尻莲带着哭腔的说道。  
“怎么，难道和大泽骏弥做的时候是舒服的吗？你今天的反应格外令我厌恶。”鹤厌烦的说着，并将双方的位置换了一下，现在莲正骑在鹤房身上，并且鹤房感觉到了自己又进入了更深的地方。  
“你来动”鹤房说  
鹤房汐恩说完川尻莲才慢慢的动了起来，彼时鹤房汐恩可以看到川尻莲的腿都在打颤，但是也胜在莲的腿在打颤，才让莲的每一次动作都深浅不一，有时候会打颤到没稳住一下子坐到底，此时就是鹤房最欣赏的莲的表情了，明明脸上是痛苦的表情声音却非常的淫乱。  
奈何就算看的再爽，身体不爽鹤房还是受不了，在看够了之后一个反身又将莲君压在了身下说：“太慢了”  
之后川尻莲只觉得自己射了一波又一波，到最后川尻莲甚至感觉自己已经没有什么可以射的了，但是对方就好像才射了一两次的样子，一直在自己的体内不停的耕耘。川尻莲只感觉自己的前面在不停的高潮后面也在不停的高潮，都在不停的冒出液体。  
“滚出去”在鹤房最后一次结束之后，川尻莲听到的就是这句话。  
说实话川尻莲并没有觉得难过，但是也并不开心，只是想着立马就要从鹤房汐恩的身下起来。  
虽然川尻莲有这个心，但是在起身的那一刻就重重跌回了床里。  
“好…好痛”  
“算了…你呆这吧”鹤房汐恩说道  
在听到这句话之后川尻莲才慢慢放松了下来，在身心巨疲惫的情况下慢慢睡着了。


	2. 泽莲鹤莲

自从莲那次被汐恩君叫走之后，已经过去好几天了，这几天大泽一直没有见到莲，太奇怪了吧，C位竟然三天都不来练习，就连平常和莲腻歪在一起的祥生君，也并没有觉得什么不对劲，只是干着自己该干的事，鹤房汐恩就更奇怪了，放佛不是他把莲君叫走的一样。  
大泽真的很想去问一下祥生君，但是理智一直在告诉自己少掺合他们这一圈的事。  
可是…怎么办呢，脑子里挥之不去的影像，那天被自己逗笑的莲的笑容，莲摸自己头发时的可爱。  
最终还是理性战胜了感性，自己默默走进了正在练习舞蹈的大平祥生。  
“祥生君自己在练习跳舞吗”  
大平祥生明星被吓了一跳，随即回答到：“是的呢，骏弥君要一起吗？”  
“噫？今天祥生很奇怪呢？怎么会邀请我呢，平常不是和莲君一起吗？”大泽接话问道。  
“这才是骏弥君的目的吧，那天在门外的是你吧”  
“那天实在是不好意思，我没有想到祥生君和莲君会是恋人关系”大泽抱歉的说道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，骏弥君你是情商智商都高于一般人，但是却在这种事情上意外的纯洁啊，我和莲君啊，不是恋人哦…”  
“咦！不是吗！那怎么会…”大泽惊讶的说道。  
“是的啊…怎么会…”  
大泽看到祥生陷入了沉思，便觉得自己问不出来什么了，刚想悄悄离开就被对方叫住了。  
“骏弥君，我也有看到骏弥君让莲笑的很开心，所以有时间，请多多让莲笑吧，拜托了！”  
“欸？！我吗！祥生肯定是搞错了叭，我怎么会！哈哈哈哈祥生真的很会说笑啊”大泽说完便急切的逃离了现场。  
大泽是真的不是太想和莲周围的圈子有一点交集，更何况现在好像默认分成了两类人，一类是“皇太子”的朋友，也就是莲的朋友，一类就是不是“皇太子”的朋友，大泽想自己以前一直是另一圈的，不想突然来个急剧变化以至于失去了其他朋友。  
虽然没有问到莲到底为什么没有来练习，不过看祥生君都不在意的样子，莲君应该是没事的。  
再次见到莲君的时候已经是主题曲前夜了，由于大泽自己跳的稍有欠缺，在一个又一个的练习生逐渐离开之后，大泽仍然坚守阵地，一遍又一遍的再练习。  
就是这个时候莲君来到了自己的身边。  
“骏弥还没有走吗？真的很努力啊”莲这样说着  
“啊，莲你来啦，你逃了那么多天快来一起练习吧”大泽笑着说道  
“骏弥…不问我为什么不来吗，不问我为什么要说那些伤人的话吗，不讨厌我吗？”  
“怎么会，莲这么聪明理智的人不管怎么做都有自己的道理啦”大泽说完还向莲摆了一个脸部扭曲的表情包。  
在看到莲噗嗤的笑了出来大泽也才跟着笑了起来。  
“莲快点一起练习吧，明天可就是莲的主场啦！闪闪发光的莲！”  
“骏弥，我们来约定吧”  
“欸？！什么约定呀莲桑～”  
“约定要一起出道吧！总感觉组合里有了骏弥的话，就不会那么难过了”  
大泽本来想说什么嘛，出不出道怎么会是我说了算，是国民制作人决定的呀之类的话，但是在看到莲眼里充满了闪闪发光的希望，本来梗在喉咙里的话却说不出来了，只能狠狠的点头说“嗯！约定了！莲桑我们都要为此而加油啊”  
之后两人就一起练了起来，莲站在前面，大泽站在莲的身后跟着莲的脚步学习，练习。  
虽然大泽口上说着不想知道莲发生的一切，但是却总是会不由自主的乱想，看着眼前跳起舞来就闪闪发光的莲一下子看的迷失了，想将对方纤细的腰抱在怀里，想将对方碍事的衣服全都扒掉，想…  
"骏弥在干什么呀～一点也不专心跳舞反倒是一直盯着我看"  
大泽的思路就这么被对方撒着娇的语气給勾了回来。  
“抱…抱歉…是因为莲跳的太好了呀，我在想我可能这辈子都赶不上莲跳的这种程度了”  
“才不是呢，骏弥跳的也很好”莲反驳到说。  
“那还不是我的小老师，川尻老师教的好呀！”大泽笑着回答到。  
“什么呀，这些哄小女生的套路骏弥真的太会了，我一个男生都要被骏弥说的脸红了”  
“什么，莲竟然是男生吗，莲在我这里可一直是小女生啊”说完大泽就调皮的跑了起来  
莲听了这话顿时直跺脚，看到罪魁祸首跑到一边去还笑嘻嘻的，就立马追过去想要好好修理对方一顿。  
川尻莲想的倒是挺美好，但是耐不住自己发烧刚好，身体还很虚，跑过去在打闹中还没有将对方放倒反而是被对方按在了地上。  
大泽现在慌了，非常慌，本来自己将对方放倒在地的那一刻是想起来的，但是彼时莲笑的真的很开心，是那种心无杂念的开心，以至于大泽根本不想放开了对方，反而贴下了身子，将自己更靠近了莲，现在大泽距离对方的脸，距离对方的唇的距离不过五公分，甚至还能闻到莲身上散发的洗衣液的香味，这让大泽更想吻住对方的唇。  
“对不起…唯独不想和骏弥…”莲将自己的头别了过去说道  
大泽本来只是在犹豫要不要吻下去，吻下去是否还能和莲做朋友，但是在明确听到莲拒绝了自己之后，却像是故意一样，将对方的头掰了过了，浅尝辄止的吻了下去。  
大泽不知道是不是自己已经听不到别的声音了，是不是自己脑子里眼里全都是莲了，以至于在自己放开对方的唇的时候才看到练习室门口站着黑脸的鹤房汐恩。  
“看来我来的不是时候？”  
鹤房汐恩明明是调侃的口气，但是大泽缺听出了对方的愤怒。  
川尻莲倒是在听到了鹤房的声音之后立马推开了大泽，起身站到了鹤房汐恩身旁。  
“汐恩？来找我吗”  
“嗯…明天主题曲录制结束后一起去庆祝，你跟我一起来”  
“啊好的…时间也不早了，我们回去吧。”  
两人就这么在大泽的注视下离开了练习室。  
“汐恩？我们没有…”莲一出门就跟在鹤房的脚步后说  
“哥哥说过的吧，如果我不抛弃哥哥，哥哥是没办法离开我的”  
鹤房汐恩停下了脚步面对莲说着  
川尻莲一下子怔住了，是什么时候说过的这句话呢，哦，是自己还没有变成这副样子之前，是自己第一次对鹤房汐恩产生了想要离开时候的说的。  
“跟我去宿舍”没有等到莲回应的鹤房烦躁的皱了皱眉，留下这句话就大步向前走去了  
莲好不容易才求得汐恩允许自己参赛的机会，一定一定不能在这个时候出乱子，明天就要录制主题曲了啊！  
一路小跑跟上了汐恩的脚步，却停在了鹤房的房间门外。  
鹤房见对方不进来，想要把对方拉进来却遭到了拒绝。  
“明天还要录制主题曲，今天就不了吧，主题曲过后再…”莲小声的问道  
“找你来不是为了这件事，你进来吧”鹤房不悦的皱了皱眉头说道。  
莲这才稍微方心进了屋子，只见鹤房在自己的柜子里翻些什么。  
“给你”鹤房将一个包装精致的礼盒送到了莲的眼前  
“给我？是…是什么”  
“耳钉，不要乱想，我买多了”  
不知道是不是莲想多了，总感觉自己看到了汐恩脸上的红晕，在自己犹豫着要不要接的时候，鹤房汐恩明显不耐烦了，将礼盒塞进自己手里就将自己推出了门外。


	3. 藏狐次方（金城碧海x川尻莲）

大泽现在睡不着，特别睡不着，一直以来很安稳的睡眠竟然被打断了。  
大泽现在满脑子的莲，无时无刻在想那个和莲的吻，莲的唇果然和看起来一样，很丰满又软软的。  
但是大泽又会不自觉的想到鹤房到底和莲是什么关系，两个人真的看起来关系很好的样子啊。还有莲说的只有自己不可以是什么意思，明明是莲先来招惹自己的。  
想太多的后果就是现在大泽看着镜子里的自己重重的叹了口气，今天是主题曲录制啊！怎么能顶着两个熊猫眼去！  
主题曲的录制一直很顺利，从开始到结束大泽都没有时间和莲说上一句话，对方一直被A班的练习生围绕着，大泽头一次产生了恨自己没有在A班的冲动。  
大泽的想在莲录制结束之后好好的和莲聊一聊，但是大泽发现…录制结束后莲就不见了，这时候才反应过来莲应该是和鹤房去庆祝了，幸好这时候朋友也在喊自己去庆祝，便只好答应了朋友，跟着朋友去了外面庆祝。  
川尻莲一结束录制就被鹤房汐恩抓到了party里，虽然以前经常和汐恩一起来，但是今天的汐恩格外的开心，不仅没有故意让自己喝酒反而将其他人给自己的酒也一一帮自己拒绝了。  
这种感觉像是回到了自己刚和汐恩认识的时候啊，莲不自觉的将自己更靠近了汐恩。  
鹤房感觉到了莲的举动，心情各位舒畅，反手就将莲搂到了自己怀里吻了起来。  
“嗯…”  
感觉到对方快要喘不过气来鹤房才放开了莲。  
“耳钉很配你，很好看”鹤房说  
莲发现自己好像又出现幻觉了，要不然怎么会感觉汐恩的脸又红了呢  
“我来的…是不是不是时候…是不是打扰到两位了？”  
还没有等到莲的回应就被来人打断了，鹤房厌烦的皱起了眉头看了看来人。  
金城碧海，算是自己的朋友吧。  
“怎么…你有事？”鹤房不耐烦的问道  
“都在等你过去庆祝，你还要窝在温柔乡里？”金城碧海回答到  
鹤房汐恩这才恋恋不舍的放开了莲说：“我一会回来”说完便起身站了起来，跟着金城碧海走了。  
大泽是没有想到原来朋友所说的party是和鹤房所说的party是一个，更没有想到自己一进来就看到了鹤房和莲两个人的热吻，果然，莲身上的秘密自己越来越感兴趣了。  
碍于鹤房汐恩一直呆在莲的身旁，大泽只好坐在角落里一直默默喝着酒，好不容易等到了鹤房汐恩走了，大泽才慢慢起身坐到了莲旁边。  
“欸？！骏弥也来了这个party？！是不是汐恩邀请的！”莲明显被突然坐过来的大泽吓到了  
“为什么会是汐恩君，莲桑连我的朋友都不知道吗！当然是琉斗君呀！”说完还摆了个特别委屈的表情  
“什么嘛，骏弥这么大个人了还要卖萌！羞羞哦”莲笑着说道，听到不是汐恩的时候莲瞬间放松了下来。  
“本来想要恭喜莲桑来着，今天录制的真的很顺利，莲作为C位真的有带我们走向前方哦～结果录制结束后莲桑就不见了”  
“这不是见到了吗，骏弥不许再撒娇了啊”  
“怎么，莲桑不喜欢吗？”大泽继续装委屈的问道。  
“嗯～那当然不是了，是因为过于喜欢了”莲说完还没等大泽回应反倒是自己先脸红了起来，莲可以感觉到自己的脸肯定很红。  
“昨晚…对不起，在莲桑拒绝了我的情况下我还那样…”  
大泽突如其来的道歉反倒令莲不知道该回答什么了，只好大笑了起来，揉了揉对方低下来的头说：“没事的啦～所以我们还是朋友吧”  
大泽听到之后立马疯狂点头回答道：“嗯！！!”  
鹤房选择的站的这个位置刚好能看到莲，本来只是想看着莲而已，但是没有想到自己一个不留神对方就又和大泽腻歪在一起了，又是这个笑容，又是这个眼神，又是这个状态，曾几何时自己也曾拥有过这些笑容。  
“真刺眼啊”鹤房汐恩自己喃喃道。  
金城碧海发现鹤房汐恩和自己聊天中却突然不说话了，顺着对方的眼神看去才发现鹤房汐恩看的事莲君和骏弥君，在思考要不要打断鹤房的思考的时候对方突然说出了这么一句话。  
“嗯，是很耀眼”金城碧海诚实的回答到。  
“我说sky，你说过的吧，想抱我哥，今晚送你了”鹤房冷着声音说。  
“那我就不客气了”金城碧海也冷着声音回答到，说完就走向了莲。  
“骏弥君，琉斗君在到处找你”金城碧海说。  
“找我吗？！什么事呀，嘛莲桑等我一下我一会就回来。”大泽说完就离开了  
“sky还有什么事吗？”莲发现对方通知完之后不但不离开反而做到了自己旁边，才开口问道。  
金城碧海笑了笑，凑进了莲，贴到了莲的耳朵上说：“汐恩说，今晚把莲送给我哦”  
莲听到之后霎那间怔住了，好久才反应过来说：“我不信”  
金城碧海放松身子躺在了沙发里，冷笑着说道：“你大可以去问问汐恩，不过今晚你就可能不会很好过了”  
莲是真的不会相信对自己有这么严重的控制欲的汐恩会把自己“送”出去，怎么可能！听到sky说完莲就急切的走到了汐恩面前。  
“sky说…你把我送了出去…是假的吧？！”莲急切的问道，想要从对方口里听到否定  
“既然骏弥君都可以，sky也是可以的吧？哥哥和sky认识的时间不是比骏弥君还要长吗”鹤房冷着脸回答到。  
在听到答案之后的莲顿时失去了血色，低声回答到“我知道了”  
金城碧海看着莲垂着头回来舒服的笑了一声说：“怎么样”  
“嗯，走吧”川尻莲的回答明显的带上了哭腔。  
在金城碧海搂着莲离开party的时候莲还不死心的看向鹤房，莲在心中真的很希望很希望汐恩此时能过来拉住自己，能将自己搂入怀里告诉sky让他滚开。  
但是并没有…汐恩甚至都没有看自己。  
“别看了，汐恩对待他的每一个床伴都这样”金城碧海看不下去对方一直盯着鹤房了，对对方说道。  
“我不是他的床伴”川尻莲咬牙坚持说道。  
金城碧海没有回答什么，川尻莲也看不到对方的表情，只能任由对方搂着离开了。  
莲本来以为对方会将自己带去酒店什么的，结果只是这个party所在的酒吧的二楼。  
莲在一进入房间的那一刻，金城碧海就将自己的眼睛用带子遮住了。  
视线被夺走了，莲现在非常的不安，只能不知所措的站着，等待对方的下一步动作。  
对方没有说话，但是莲却感受到了金城碧海正贴在自己背后，手正游荡在自己身上，慢慢的揉搓着自己的身体，时不时的蹭到自己胸前的两粒。  
“嗯…啊…”莲没想到对方会突然用力捏自己胸前的两粒，不由得叫出了声音。  
还没等莲从敏感中反应过来，自己就已经悬空了，随即被金城碧海放到了床上。  
莲现在可以感受到sky正在脱自己的衣服和裤子，虽然莲已经知道对方在脱自己的衣服，但是没有想到的是sky并没有脱掉自己的衬衫，只是将衬衫的扣子撕开了。  
金城碧海看着自己的杰作表示很骄傲，不自觉的就开始欣赏了起来，果然色情的最高阶段从来就不是全裸啊，就是莲现在这样，领带遮住眼睛，赤裸穿着白衬衫啊！  
就在川尻莲在等待了很久以为对方对自己没了兴趣之后，结果自己的后穴里却被突然塞进了一块软膏，惊的莲又不自觉的叫出了声音，  
被夺走了视线之后，莲发现自己的感官越发的明显了，莲现在可以明显的感受到那块被塞进去的软膏正在慢慢的被自己的体温融化掉。  
莲本以为那是润滑剂，却没有想到随着软膏的逐渐融化自己的身体也越来越燥热，越来越难受，后穴也越来越搔痒。  
是春药，莲认栽的想到，如果以前的汐恩在这里的话，是肯定不允许别人这么对待自己，可惜…一切都物是人非了。  
身体一阵接着一阵难以捱过的热浪直接打断了莲的思想，现在莲只希望有什么可以插入到自己后面，不管是什么，只要有东西就好。  
理智告诉自己不可以，绝对不可以用自己的手指，自己也没办法在汐恩以外的人面前做这么羞耻的事情。  
“用手指做给我看”  
金城碧海那没有任何情绪起伏的声音在莲的耳边响起算是打断了莲的最后一根理智，是啊…就是汐恩允许对方这么做的啊…  
在理智完全断线之后，莲不管不顾的就将自己的手指往自己的后穴里送。  
“嗯…嗯…啊…”  
在第一根手指进去的时候莲身体的热浪和后穴的搔痒才勉强缓解了一点，但是不够，这还远远不够，还想要更多，更大的才能缓解自己那可耻的欲望。  
但在莲想要将三根甚至四根手指往里推送抽插的时候却被金城碧海拦住了。  
“慢慢来，你这么着急会伤到自己”，sky的这句话才让莲感觉到了对方的声音中也慢慢沾染了欲望的成分。  
在听到对方的指示后，莲最终用三根手指抽插了起来。  
“啊…不够…不够…远远不够…”  
即使莲说着不够，但奈何不住被下了春药的身体，莲可以清晰的感受到自己的第一波高潮将要来了，不禁加快了自己另一只手撸动的速度。  
但是在自己即将高潮的时候sky却强行将自己的手拿走了，并且不知道给自己下面戴上了什么东西。  
“不可以”莲听到sky充满着粗重喘息的声音说  
莲只觉得难受，太难受了，想要高潮却一点也射不出来，前面没有办法抒发欲望反倒令后面的搔痒越来越厉害了，三根手指，完全完全不能满足。这种生理性的难受令莲不自觉的难受了起来，眼泪也不自觉的流了出来，等到莲发现自己哭了出来的时候自己已经满脸都是泪水了。  
“汐恩…汐恩…求你，求你进来，求你”  
已经失去理智的莲只能下意识的喊着。  
金城碧海现在的眼前就是躺在床上想射不能射，但是又在自慰的莲。  
明明对方没有长的妖娆抚媚甚至莲都不会勾人，但是现在的金城碧海只觉得穿着白衬衫躺在床上的人充满了任何金城碧海所能想到的欲望，妖艳极了。  
但是这种好心情在对方出口喊到汐恩的时候全都给毁掉了。  
金城碧海带点生气意味的扯下了绑在莲眼睛上的领带。  
突然恢复视线的莲在看到自己面前的sky的时候才发现自己刚刚叫的是谁的名字…  
汐恩…想到自己叫的是汐恩的名字自己就更委屈的哭了出了，为什么…为什么叫的是他，就算是祥生，甚至sky都比他要好…  
“看清出我是谁了吗？”金城碧海稍带着怒意的声音响了起来  
“sky…求你…求你进来”欲望已经压断了理智的最后一根稻草  
“既然喊错了名字，总得受点惩罚吧”金城碧海说着就将莲翻了个身，脸朝着枕头。  
在sky将自己翻了个身的时候，莲以为对方就要进来了，但是莲并没有等到，反而等到了自己屁股上清脆的一巴掌。  
莲傻了，在自己成年以后，还没再被人打过屁股，但这不是让莲最傻的，更令莲惊住的是这一巴掌竟然让自己潮吹了，身体里的欲望瞬间得到了缓解。  
但是在短暂的缓解之后，莲发现自己身体里的欲望更高涨了，竟然无比期待着sky的第二巴掌。  
“想要吗？”莲听到对方这么问着  
“想…想要”莲迫切的回答着，迫切着等待，不管是什么，只有能缓解自己的欲望就可以。  
金城碧海反倒不温不火，继续问道“想要什么？是我的第二巴掌还是进入你”  
“都…都想要，sky求你了，进来，插进来”莲带着哭腔说着。  
“我叫什么”  
“sky…sky…金城碧海…求你了，求你了…”  
在得到莲的回答之后金城碧海终于满意的笑了。  
随后金城碧海将自己已经硬的不能再硬的欲望插进了莲的身体，将钳制住连欲望的道具摘了下来。  
连前面的欲望在sky取下的那一刻就很不给面子到高潮了，自己的腹部满满的充斥着白色液体，淫乱极了。  
“真过分啊莲，这么早就射了”金城碧海可惜的说着。  
可惜射过一次之后莲发现自己的身体只是短暂的满足了，随后自己在跟随着金城碧海的运动，自己的欲望又慢慢的站了起来。  
“sky…快…快点…”  
金城碧海没有回答，只是加快了自己动作，加重了自己的力度，两人身下到床放佛在叫嚣着，也更加咯吱咯吱的响了起来。  
“啊…好爽…”莲被突然加大力度的金城碧海有吓到，自己的声音也放佛不是自己的一样喊了出来。  
金城碧海看到被撞到敏感点的莲之后一脸饕餮的笑了，自然手上也没有闲着，一直在揉捏着对方胸前的两颗红缨，金城碧海可以明显看到对方胸前的两粒被自己揉搓的发红，发紫，颤颤巍巍的变的硬了起来。  
在看到莲被自己惹的频频呻吟之后，金城碧海突然将莲的头掰了过来，然后吻了上去压住了对方的声音，不能发声的莲现在只能嗯嗯呜呜的叫着。  
果然…半盖遮掩的色情才是最高层次的色情，金城碧海想到，自己的欲望也变得越发的硬了起来。  
在sky进入之后莲才觉得自己的热浪得到了彻底的缓解，甚至在sky的操纵下换了好几个姿势，自己不管是前面还是后面都高潮了好几次之后，莲才慢慢的找回了理智，情欲的热浪也渐渐的变没了。  
在自己理智没有找回多久之后，莲发现sky也行自己身体里退了出来，紧接着一股热流就出现在了自己腹部，和自己刚刚射过的白色液体混在了一起。  
终于结束了，莲在心里感叹到，但是却没想刚放松没多久的自己又被sky抱了起来。  
“放松，只是帮你洗澡”  
所幸sky的洗澡就真的洗澡而已，莲浑身无力的趴着浴池里，任由对方摆弄自己。


	4. 生莲

莲没有想到被sky抱出来的时候会见到一个满脸怨气的汐恩。

不想见到也不敢看汐恩，在和汐恩对视了之后莲转头将自己更深的埋进了sky的怀里。

接下来莲只感觉一个天翻地覆，自己已经在了汐恩怀里，并且对方将自己放在了床上。

这个时候莲的腰是真的又酸又软根本没有办法保持坐立到姿势，只想躺着令自己的腰部的酸软得到缓解，但是汐恩却根本不给自己这个机会，并且每每在自己快要倒下的时候就强迫的将自己扶了起来，并将自己破破烂烂的衣服重新套在了自己身上。

莲看到了，在被汐恩抱在怀里带出门的时候，莲看到了，看到了一直在看自己的骏弥，看到了在角落里注视着自己的骏弥，看到了眼角泛着红色的骏弥。

莲并没有回避着骏弥的注视，反而向对方咧嘴扯了一个半哭不哭的表情。

或许，这份无疾而终的暗恋已经结束了，那么我不想最后一次和骏弥的回忆是自己逃避对方的样子，川尻莲心里默默的想着。

莲现在的意识是完全模糊的，完全不记得自己被汐恩带去了哪里，只记得自己一直被汐恩抱在怀里，最后有意识的时候自己已经躺在床上了，在汐恩的怀里，这时候莲也闻到了对方身上浓重的酒气。

“恨我吗”

莲听到汐恩这么问

恨，当然恨啊，怎么能不恨，恨自己没有办法离开汐恩，恨汐恩不放开自己。

“是恨的吧”

莲听到汐恩自己回答到自己，语气中透露着无奈。

“试一下吧，到底有多恨我”随后鹤房汐恩将自己的胳膊放到了莲的口边

几乎是鹤房刚说完，莲就下意识的咬住了对方的胳膊，边用力眼泪也不由自主的流了下来。

直到自己口里充满了血腥味莲才松开了口，这时候才发现抱住自己的那个人正在一颤一颤的抖动着，莲抬起头来看才发现对方正在抽泣

看到汐恩在憋哭的莲一下子就不知所措，汐恩虽然比莲小，但在自己和汐恩的关系之中，强势的一直是汐恩，莲从来没有想到过有一天对方会在自己面前哭。 

不想，不想让汐恩这么难过 莲想了想还是打断了对方的哭泣，抬起头吻到了汐恩的唇上，在自己吻上去的时候莲明显感觉到对方抖动了一下，然后便回吻住了自己，并且将自己更加用力的抱住了，一瞬间莲都感觉自己马上就要窒息了。 

不过好在，汐恩终于停止了抽泣 “就算是恨我，讨厌我也好，只要哥哥不离开我就可以了” 

在汐恩放弃蹂躏自己的嘴唇之后，莲听到对方这么说，充斥了悲伤的语气。 

“嗯”莲回答道 

“也不要和大泽骏弥再来往了” 

莲觉得这个要求有点好笑，但看到对方红着的鼻头回答道：“好，也没有机会了”

回国之后的练习也好，行程也好都被安排的满满当当的，从选择位置担当到选歌曲再到今天的选队友，这一系列一系列的流程直到结束，莲都有意识无意识的躲避着大泽骏弥，已经…已经让他看到了太多的自己的丑态了，真的不能…不能再多下去了啊！

汐恩也放佛厌恶了自己一般，从回国之后到现在，一直也没有找过自己，不仅没有找，甚至在和自己对视之后还会回避着自己。

不知道是不是自己多想了，莲总感觉现在别人看自己的眼神好像变了些什么，以前和自己不熟的练习生看自己的时候多少都会有一点敬畏，但是现在，莲不知道怎么说，那种眼神就好像祥生第一次发现自己被汐恩抱的那种眼神。

对，所幸自己还有祥生，那个不管在自己什么时候都无条件站在自己这一方的祥生，在自己今天选队友的时候选择了祥生之后，看到对方大大的笑脸之后莲才觉得自己并不是被所有人都抛弃了，自己还有祥生啊，不管发生什么都一直陪在自己身边的祥生。

想到这些，莲停下了自己换衣服的动作，自嘲的笑了起来。

“终于找到莲君了”

大平带着哭腔的声音将莲从回忆中拉回到了现实，抬头就看到了含着泪水的祥生站在了自己身旁。

“祥生？怎么了，你怎么哭…”还没等自己问完莲怀里就多了一个金色的脑袋。

“对不起…对不起…对不起我没有保护好莲君…对不起”大平祥生抽泣的说道。

如果说莲最看不得谁哭，那肯定是祥生了，像自己亲弟弟一样的祥生啊，所以在祥生钻进自己怀里的时候莲就下意识的抱紧了对方，并揉了揉祥生金色的脑袋。

“什么事呀？祥生怎么突然说这些？”莲温柔的问道。

祥生这才抽泣的松开了莲，惊讶的问道：“莲…莲是还不知道吗”

“什么？知道…什么？”莲害怕了，害怕汐恩将自己陪着汐恩录的哪些视频和照片在，在自己被汐恩厌恶了之后会被汐恩拿来炫耀。

“那天…那天…好多人都看到了”

“哪天！”莲下意识的抓紧了祥生的胳膊摇晃着问道。

“就是…就是主题曲录制的那天”

在听到了答案之后莲顿时松开了祥生，莲的理智瞬间断线了，没有任何表情的问道“看到了什么”

“莲…莲君你离开汐恩好不好，离开他吧，我和骏弥君还有其他一些汐恩的朋友都被邀请到了隔间里，在那个隔间里，可以一清二楚的看清…莲君和sky…”

“骏弥…原来是看了全程吗…”

“莲以前也玩过这种，所以我当时并没有多想什么，但是今天…今天好多练习生们都在讨论莲…都在讨论莲…呜呜呜呜”说完之后祥生抽泣的声音更大了。

“没关系的，没关系的祥生，相信我，我快要离开汐恩了”在看到祥生哭的时候莲下意识的安慰道，等说完莲才发现自己说出口的话，和第一次被祥生发现汐恩逼迫自己做一些自己不想做的事情质问自己的时候，自己的回答和那时候一模一样。

祥生听完之后转而又扑到了莲的怀里，抽泣着。

“祥生…想做爱吗？”

大平祥生这才发现由于自己一直抱着莲君，自己的小祥生也在时不时到蹭着莲，这个时候竟然都已经直挺挺到站立俩起来。

“对…对不起…我…我不是故意的。”祥生脸红到说道。

“想做爱吗”

“莲…莲君…我没有关系的，可是莲君这次真的回离开汐恩吗？”

川尻莲没有回答，如果能用自己的双腿离开汐恩，那么莲现在也不会站在这里了。

面对大平祥生热切的注视川尻莲真的没有办法和祥生对视，转身蹲了下来，就要解开祥生的裤子。

川尻莲大概率是不会想到自己有一天还能被祥生拒绝，祥生遏制住了自己拆他的裤子，并且想要将自己从蹲着到状态拉起来。

“祥生…不要拒绝我，狠狠的操弄我吧，把我操到没有理智，把我操到无意识，我就可以短暂的忘了那些事。”

大平祥生听到了莲说的之后才松开了自己拉住莲的手，任由对方解开了自己的裤子。

大平想起来自己和莲发生的第一次就是因为汐恩，那时候自己发现了自己最喜欢的莲前辈和汐恩在一起之后便不管不顾的跑到莲跟前委屈的哭闹着，也是像极了今天，当时祥生记得自己还问着到底是哪里比不上汐恩了，到底为什么是汐恩不是自己。

那时候的莲不管是眼睛里，还是表情里，都洋溢着幸福，还会开玩笑的和自己说爱情怎么能随便呢

可是后来，莲突然有一天跑到了自己住的地方，拉着当时刚刚成年的自己喝酒，说着自己和汐恩吵架了，之后应该是喝多了吧，不知道是谁先吻住了谁，便顺理成章的滚  
到了一起去，以至于到后来的一段时间里每次只要莲和汐恩吵架，自己也总能和莲滚到一起去。

祥生低头看着正在努力吞吐着自己欲望的莲，多想再看一次当时向自己分享恋爱喜悦的莲君啊！

“莲…莲君的口活真的越来越好了，如果不是我努力克制的话，可能在一开始我就要缴械投降了”祥生喘着粗重气息说道

莲现在脑子里乱糟糟的一切，在自己将对方的欲望吞到底，接触到喉咙的时候，那种窒息的快感令莲可以瞬间忘掉任何事情。

大平祥生要疯了，面前这个人为什么这么会啊，要不是自己真的在努力克制住，是真的早就被莲搞射了。

大平祥生可以清晰的感受到莲的舌头舔过自己欲望上的每一根青筋，舌尖也会时不时的在自己的龟头上打转，牙齿每次在深喉的时候都会故意轻磨自己的囊袋，造成的那种酥酥痒痒的感觉令祥生的气息更加的加重了起来。

最后大平祥生还是在莲的一个深喉之后感觉高潮就要来了，抓住了莲的头发就开始加快了速度，最后射在了莲的脸上，衣服上

在高潮之后大平祥生一把将莲从地上拉了起来，吻住了对方的唇，在莲的口里扫荡着对方的任何一处，和莲的舌头激情的缠搅着，直到双方都呼吸不过来祥生才松开了莲  
看着莲浑身都被弄了自己的液体祥生刚想开口说抱歉缺被对方噗嗤一声笑容给憋了回去

莲有多久没有因为自己这样笑了呢

“祥生现在也蹭到了，脸上也全都是”莲有点不好意思的说。

“终于看到莲君笑了，太好了”

但是在自己说完之后祥生发现莲立马停止住了笑声，随后祥生听到了莲说“那就让我更快乐一点吧，祥生。”

本来释放过一次之后的祥生在听到对方这么说之后刚刚趴下的小祥生瞬间就又抬起了头，

大平祥生尴尬的笑了笑，将对方推到了衣柜上，接着就将莲的裤子褪到了脚边。 

“祥生？”本来已经做好准备的莲却发现祥生只是抱着自己来回抚摸自己，但是并没有进行下一步的动作了，一回头就看到祥生红着脸看着自己。 “怎么了？祥生脸怎么这么红” 

“不想让莲君受伤”祥生唯唯诺诺的回答着 

“什么？” 

“就....没有润滑” 

莲看到祥生瘪了瘪嘴说道，脸上还挂着改改哭过的泪痕，这一瘪嘴，莲觉得对方仿佛下一秒就会哭出来了，瞬间心里一软，抓起对方的手就放在了自己的脸上说：“用这个” 

“莲...莲君....没有关系吗？” 

“嗯，没事的” 

莲随后就感觉到后穴有了刺痛的异样，是祥生蘸了精液的手指插了进去

莲稍微有些不适，但随后又自嘲的笑了，明明这种事情，自己和祥生已经做过很多次了，但每次被进入竟然还都会感到不适应，每次莲总感觉，是自己在强迫祥生一样，但是明明这么坏的自己，祥生却还是一直陪着自己。 

莲可以感觉到后穴的手指还在一点一点的深入，伴随着刺痛的异样，莲可以清晰的感觉到祥生一个指节一个指节的进入自己体内，缓缓的在自己体内打转 

祥生此时已经将一根手指全部插了进去，一直没到了根部，在里面慢慢打转好将精液好好的涂匀在莲的体内，之后祥生稍微将自己的手指抽出了一些，插入了第二根。

“啊——”第二根手指的插入直接让莲不小心喊了出来。

莲不小心喊出口的呻吟让祥生的动作不由自主的加快了起来，随后就插进了第三根手指，同时祥生感觉自己的下面又大了一圈。

祥生接下来用另一只手搂住了莲纤细的腰，趴在了莲的肩膀上，轻咬着莲的耳唇。

“莲…我准备进去了哦”

随后莲就感觉到后穴手指抽离的那一瞬间，后穴变得寂寞无比，莲不由自主的感叹自己骨子里的贱。

本来莲以为在祥生进入到自己之后自己有痛感，可以让自己把对汐恩的愤怒发泄出来。

但是莲却忘记了，每次和祥生做爱，祥生总是会把自己当成易碎的玻璃制品一样，从来不会让自己受伤，就像现在这样，祥生正在慢慢进入自己，没有任何痛感。

比对莲自己还了解自己身体的人，就是祥生了，祥生真的每次，都能在一进来就找准自己的敏感点，然后边蹭边戳，让自己浑身颤抖，后穴也下意识的一阵阵收缩，让自己舒服到极点，不由得又呻吟了起来。

“啊--祥生…祥生其实可以不用这么温柔的，祥生不难受吗？”

“不行，不能让莲君受伤”

莲转头看到了祥生瘪着嘴巴说，眼睛周围还红红的，此时像极了一只大金毛。

随着祥生动作的加快，莲的腿也逐渐支撑不住就要倒下去，在快要倒下的时候莲下意思的将自己的胳膊反手挂在了祥生的脖子上。 

莲的快感也变得越来越强烈，因为体内被祥生不断撞击着的敏感点所带来的的刺激令莲的眼睛渐渐充满了泪水。 

祥生低下头来，一点点吻去了莲眼角的泪水，然后紧紧的抱住了莲，问道：“是我弄痛了莲吗，要我慢一点吗” 

“不，不要，快点” 

随着祥生动作的加快，体内所带来的的快感也越来越刺激，以至于让自己的下体已经露出了一些白色的液体，这个时候莲已经完全被自己的快感所包围，握住了自己的欲望上下撸动。

祥生感觉到了莲的高潮快要来了，便加快了力度，每一次深入都直接到达了莲的最低端，每一次抽出都要故意蹭一下莲的敏感点，这惹的莲的呻吟越来越频繁，如果不是这个点大家都已经回宿舍了，否则肯定会被别人给听到的。

“啊—”随着祥生的一个深入，莲被激的射了出来，随后莲就听到了祥生的一个低吼，莲感觉到了体内一阵滚烫的热流喷涌了出来，顺着两人的交合出流了下来。  
祥生满意的看了看自己的战绩，然后心满意足的将莲转了过来，将莲抱在了怀里。

还没有等到两人温存完，甚至还没有等到祥生从莲的体内抽离出来，就听到有人朝更衣室的门重重的砸了两拳。

但是等到两人穿好衣服准备开门看看到底是谁的时候，门外却没有人了。


	5. 木全莲

自从自己那件事在练习生们传开来之后，莲发现自己发呆的次数越来越多，经常会在别人跟自己聊天的时候自己神游出去，一开始神游的时候还会思考，到了后来，再神游就已经是大脑空白了。 

其实莲想去问那天晚上的砸门声是不是汐恩，但是自己每次想和汐恩说话的时候，汐恩总是在躲避着自己，这本该应该是令莲高兴的事情，但是真正发生了之后，在汐恩真正抗拒了自己之后，莲却觉得从未所有的孤独。 

最后莲还是没有忍住去了汐恩组的宿舍，可能是汐恩不会想到自己会去他们宿舍找他吧，所以莲去的时候刚好鹤房汐恩就在在他们宿舍。

“汐恩，能出来一下吗？”莲问着

随后鹤房汐恩就走了出来，关上了门之后汐恩才说：“怎么了？是祥生君满足不了你，所以来找我吗？”

莲听到之后一下子睁大了眼睛，瞳孔跟着涣散了起来，对了，果然是汐恩

“为什么要那么做”

“哪样做，是破坏了你和祥生君的好事？”鹤房汐恩冷笑着说道

“你知道不是的…为什么要让那么多人…来看…”莲断断续续的问道

“那哥哥为什么要一而再，再而三的动了想要离开我念头？”

！原来汐恩都知道，莲还以为自己的想法不会被汐恩知道，所以汐恩说出口那一瞬间莲呆住了，只想快点结束这场对话。

“我回去练习了”莲淡淡的说道

但是刚要离开就被汐恩叫住了，“等一下”

汐恩说完就又跑进了宿舍，只留下莲一个人在门口傻站着。

还好莲并没有等多久，汐恩就出来了

“你帮我解决掉”汐恩说着就把三大带子零食往莲的手里塞去

？

“最近在减肥”

完全…搞不明白汐恩…在干什么啊！最后莲只好呆呆的拿着这三大袋子回了宿舍。

之后在各个小组确定了C位和队长的时候，自那次庆party之后莲第一次和大泽对视了。 

原因是莲在听到大泽组的C位不是大泽的时候震惊了一下，不是...说好了要一起出道吗，为什么不去竞争一下C,在愤恨的一瞬间莲就没有控制住自己看向了大泽，但是却没有想到对方也在看着自己。 

在看到了骏弥之后莲才想起来自己现在和骏弥已经没有可能了，这才将视线尴尬的移开了。 

在自己当选了C位和队长的时候，莲其实没有什么实质上的感觉，但在真正实施的时候莲才感觉到了自己时不时的发呆已经严重了影响了自己本该的责任。 

“舞蹈没有变化”“过于整齐了”“每个人都死气沉沉的”导师们的评论和队友对自己的信任...还有其他组对自己组的期望，这些压得莲喘不过气，压得莲想逃跑，甚至想去找骏弥，如果是骏弥的话，肯定会把自己从自己的小窝里开导出来。 

后来莲才算是终于找到了可以稍微缓解自己压力的事情，躺在练习室的地板上发呆，莲发现只要自己躺在地上发呆的时候自己的脑子才会清醒，才会有对现有舞蹈的改编的想法。

虽然有想法但是莲还是对现阶段自己改编的舞蹈很无力，不知道怎么将自己的想法转化为实际操作上来。

“莲今天的训练结束的这么早吗？”本田结束了自己的训练便又看到了莲躺在地板上，于是走上前去问道。

“嗯，康祐君也结束训练了吗？”莲坐了起来问道。

“是啊，莲今天的练习怎么样？还是没有好的思路吗？”

“没有”莲垂头丧气的回到道，接着又问道：“康祐君怎么样？”

“唉，别说了，除了我和瑠姬之外都是没有跳舞基础的，带了这么多天了，还是差的很大，真的太难了”

“莲你说我们队现在这样跳都跳不整齐，还有人总是忘记动作，有的连自己站在哪里都不知道，还有没几天就要一公表演了，要怎么才能表演出完整的舞台啊”

“如果说康祐君和瑠姬君的话肯定没问题啦，两个人都是很厉害的人”莲笑着回答到。

“别提瑠姬了，他因为帮不上我什么忙比我还要崩溃，我和瑠姬现在因为这个问题已经在天天吵架了，瑠姬最近连跟我接吻都不愿意了”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这才是令康祐君最不开心的吧”莲噗嗤一声笑了出来回答到

“唉算了算了莲竟然还要笑话我，总之莲也要加油啊！，啊莲也早点回宿舍休息吧，别老躺在地上了容易感冒，我也赶快回去了，要不然瑠姬又要唠叨我了”

“嗯！康祐君快回去吧”

送走了本田之后莲看了看时间，确实是不早了，也从地上站了起来，准备回自己组宿舍了。 

但是莲没有想到一出门就遇上了骏弥，莲本想着忽略掉对方直接逃走，却没有想到在经过对方的时候被大泽抓住了手腕。 

“所以对莲来说，我到底算什么” 

听到大泽的声音莲这才看向了对方说：“骏弥在说什么啊” 

“莲是在躲我吧，当初招惹我的人不是莲吗？为什么现在在莲的身边是康祐君，还是说莲只是想要个人陪你一起跳舞？” 

“不....不是的.....”莲下意识的回答道。 

“那是什么，还是说莲只是想和康祐君做爱，就像和祥生君，碧海君那样” 

虽然莲早就知道自己的那些破事大概骏弥都知道了，但是从骏弥嘴里亲口说出来的时候，莲还是感觉到了前所未有的窒息，心脏一下子骤停了，仿佛掉入了寒天冰地。 

莲随后自嘲的笑了起来说：“所以现在骏弥君是把我当成了什么？是和谁都可以的那种吗？骏弥君现在这样是在干什么？是想和我做爱吗” 

大泽没有说话，只是呆呆的望着莲，大泽想要说不是，想要拒绝，想要找到任何反驳莲的话，但是发现自己任何反驳的话都说不出口，因为自己确实是在吃醋，自己确实想和莲做爱。

莲看到对方不说话，只是盯着自己，就知道自己和骏弥已经不会有任何可能性了。

“既然不想做爱骏弥君还有别的事吗？没有请放开我”莲冷冷的说

“除了做爱莲这么招惹我还想干什么，那就做啊”大泽说完就开始扒莲身上的衣服。

莲现在彻底慌了，莲是真的没有想到大泽会真的想要和自己做爱，毕竟是看过自己那么多丑态，一下子愣在了那里。

等到自己胸前一凉，莲才发现自己的身上的衣服快被骏弥撕坏掉了，这让莲更加慌乱了，下意识的就推开了骏弥。

“我今天不想做，改天吧”莲故作镇静的说道，说完就开始整理自己的衣服。

“莲君是今天不想做还是不想和我做？”

不是不想和你做，是不想和你以这样开始

“不是…我先回去了”

说完莲就快步逃离了大泽的视线。

莲本来想回到highlight的宿舍倒头就把自己闷在被子里，但是回到宿舍之后却发现宿舍里一个人都没有，只有木全翔也呆呆的坐在床上，虽然眼神很呆但是莲还是能看出对方脸上带了点悲伤的情绪，看到自己进来也没有和自己打招呼，仍旧呆呆的坐着。

但是莲现在没有心情管自己组里的弟弟了，只想睡觉，只想让脑子里这一堆乱糟糟的东西消失掉。

但是刚躺下莲就又想起了自己是这组的队长，自己是这组最大的哥哥，最后还是认命的爬了起来，坐到了木全翔也的旁边。

“莲君”

在莲刚坐下的时候就听到了木全叫了自己的名字

“翔也君是有什么心烦的事吗？感觉翔也君不是很开心”

这时候木全翔也才转头看向莲，然后说道：“我有事情想请莲君帮忙”

“呃…翔也君有什么事呢？”

“我想要学习接吻，拜托莲君了！”

“啊？翔也君？”

“啊我果然又是说了这种很困扰的话，对不起啊莲君，我不太会说话”木全翔挠了挠头说道

“嗯，所以翔也怎么了？”

“我有了一个很喜欢很喜欢的人，已经进行到可以接吻的地步了，但是我不会接吻”

“？？？为…为什么要找我…”

“因为所有人都在说莲很擅长这种事”

原来自己已经到了这种地步，莲自嘲的笑了笑

“拜托了莲君，那个人对我很重要，是真的很在和他接吻的时候不出丑”

木全翔也的声音将莲从自己的自嘲里又拉了回来。

“翔也君，我其实并不擅长”莲尴尬的笑了笑。

“骗人的吧，莲君怎么会不…”木全翔也下意识到反驳道，但在看到莲落寞的表情后又停住了自己准备要说的话，反而说道：“那莲君，接吻是什么样子的？是不是很美好”

莲苦笑了一下，才犹犹豫豫的回答道；“嗯，很美好，和自己喜欢的人接吻的话，会感觉到对方的呼吸撒在自己的皮肤上，可以体会到对方的唇，软软的，是很幸福的感觉”

“果然是很幸福的感觉”

莲听出了木全翔也的声音里透露了失落的感觉，才苦笑的说：“等翔也君真正的到了要接吻的时候，就自然而然的会了。”

“不是这样的，莲君真的不能教我吗？我是真的想给我喜欢的那个人留下一个完美的印象”

“可是我要怎么教啊…技巧什么的…去翻翻手机不就知道了吗”

“看过了，但是不行，需要实践”木全翔也盯着莲认真回答道 

“所以来找了我吗”

“对，是莲君的话，应该会答应的” 

莲的眼神黯淡了下来，久久的没有说话，后来才缓缓的自言自语了一句

“这么....想我的吗？” 

"莲君，拜托了！” 

看到对方诚挚的眼神，莲苦笑了一下，就吻向了对方，用自己的双唇压住了对方的，然后慢慢摩擦对方的唇，随后伸出了舌头舔起了木全翔也的唇线，描绘着木全翔也的唇瓣，但是在莲准备下一步撬开木全翔也的牙关的时候，却反被木全翔也吻住了，对方开始用舌头舔着自己的嘴唇。

“等....等一下”被对方反吻住的莲一下子被吓到了，下意识的推开了对方 

莲看着对方无措的眼神，才平复了一下气息说

“接吻不是只有这样，还有下一步” 

“这步我学会了，接下来应该要做什么？” 

莲被对方呆呆的问题问的有点不知所措，明明刚刚回吻自己的时候很灵活，怎么现在就一副呆呆的样子。 

莲摇了摇头将乱七八糟的想法从脑袋里甩了出去，继续吻向对方，用舌尖撬开了对方的牙关，用自己的舌尖勾起了对方的舌尖，随后双方缠绕再在了一起。 

到此莲觉得对方应该已经学会了，便准备从对方的口中退出来，却没有想到被木全翔也扣住了后脑袋，加深了这个吻

莲可以感觉到木全翔也的舌尖正在勾动着自己的舌头一起交缠,口中的津液还会顺着两人的动作流落下来，诱人极了。 

“嗯......”吻到了动情之处，莲便控制不住了自己的声音，呻吟出了声音。 

木全翔也在听到对方若有若无的呻吟声之后，只觉得浑身发热，等自己反应过来的时候才发现自己已经硬了起来，为了不被对方发现，这才依依不舍的放开了莲。 

“谢谢莲君，我会了，我去趟洗手间，莲君先睡吧”木全翔也说完就一溜烟跑了出去。


	6. 父母爱情爆炒莲gg

今天隔壁的练习室好像格外吵闹，一直吵吵嚷嚷的，搞的莲一点都跳不进去了，好想过去让他们不要这么吵闹，但是莲还是忍了下来，耐着性子继续琢磨跳舞和编舞。

“莲君！你快去看看！汐恩君和别人打起来了！” 

“什么？！因为什么？” 

“哎呀莲君别问因为什么了，快去制止汐恩君吧”

莲在听到的时候心情非常焦躁，莲一直知道汐恩的脾气不算太好，有点暴躁，但是平常就算怎么样汐恩也是忍耐了下来，最多表情上很不好看罢了，这次…怎么动手了，汐恩会不会受伤！

莲满脑子的都在担心着汐恩会不会受伤，但是等跑到了隔壁练习室的时候，才发现自己的担心是多余的，因为对方正被汐恩按在地上打，说是打架，不过是汐恩单方面爆打，对方单方面挨打罢了。

“汐恩？”莲跑到了鹤房的旁边轻声喊到。

鹤房汐恩听到川尻莲的声音才停住了手，惊讶的问道："你怎么来了"

鹤房汐恩转回了头川尻莲才发现其实也并不是汐恩单方面的爆打，因为鹤房的脸上也多多少少的有些伤。

“别打了”

鹤房汐恩这才从地上起来，站到了川尻莲的对面。

莲也不知道是着了什么魔，在对方站到自己面前的时候就下意识的伸手摸向了鹤房汐恩脸上的伤口。

“嘶…”

莲在听到对方疼的叫出来的时候才停住了手说“唉…我去给你上药吧”

跟着鹤房汐恩到了DNA 2组的寝室，莲才开口问道

“汐恩为什么打架？”

“没什么，他嘴太碎了，说了我不愿意听的话”

正在给汐恩上药的莲听到之后手下意识的一抖，在看到汐恩的五官扭曲了之后，莲才讪讪的露出一个抱歉的笑容。

“说了什么让汐恩这么生气啊，当着那么多人的面打架”

“没什么，就是我不愿意听的”

莲看着对方小孩子一样的把头别了过去一下子噗嗤笑了出来

“笑什么”

“没有，就是好久没有看到汐恩这么小孩子气了”

等到莲从汐恩宿舍出来的时候才发现已经很晚了，莲这才想起来自己和康祐的每晚一吐槽。

这么晚了不知道康祐君还会不会在等自己，是不是早就走了。

怀着这种心情莲还是走到了练习室。

“莲君今天好慢啊，是汐恩君的事吗”本田一看到莲进来就抱怨道

“抱歉抱歉，康祐君也知道今天发生的事”莲走到了本田康祐的旁边坐下来说道。

“唉莲也是真的不容易”

“康祐君今天是有什么烦心事吗，感觉心情很不好呢”

“唉，还不是我和瑠姬哪些事，就瑠姬单方面生我的闷气，和我吵架的次数越来越多了”本田康祐叹了口气回答道。

“瑠姬君肯定是压力大啊，康祐君不要担心啦，等过了这段时间说不定就好了”

本田听完摇摇头说道“其实也不是因为带不动队员的压力大，就莲君知道吧，就…最近我和瑠姬没有什么激情了”

“？？？什么”莲有点摸不着头脑了，现在这种情况讨论私事合适吗？

“就…我总感觉瑠姬好像没有以前那么爱我了，我也不那么爱瑠姬了，就每次想要抱瑠姬的时候，不仅瑠姬没有什么欲望，我也硬不起来”本田康祐苦恼的说道

“嗯，或许只是因为康祐君和瑠姬君已经过了激情热恋期了？以后肯定会好啦，康祐君不用担心啦，康祐君有多喜欢瑠姬君我们都看在眼里啦”

“就是因为生活没有了什么激情，才变成这样的”本田康祐顿了顿，然后抓住了莲的胳膊请求道：“其实今晚主要是想请莲帮帮我们？”

“我？我嘛？我能帮什么？”莲惊讶的问。

“是想请求莲加入我们，我和瑠姬最后一次做爱就是因为看到了莲君和sky那场…反正，想要莲君帮帮我们”

“什！什么！康祐君在说什么啊！”莲一脸的不可思议的问道，眼前这个人，本田康祐可是自己从伴舞时期就认识的啊！对方一直把自己当成弟弟一样来对待，自己也一直把对方当成哥哥来对待，怎么会突然…突然这样啊！

“果然是太难为莲了吗，但是除了莲我实在是想不到还能有谁来帮我和瑠姬了”本田康祐不好意思的回答道。

“是因为康祐君也觉得我是那种很随便的人吗才来找我”莲闷闷的问

本田康祐挠了挠头回答道：“其实不算是，一开始我和瑠姬找了一个MB来着，但是效果却并不好，甚至连硬起来都难，后来实在受不了了才决定来找莲的”

“我是…被拿来和MB比了吗”

“莲在说什么啊！我怎么可能会把MB和莲拿来比”

之后本田康祐拍了拍莲的肩膀说：“莲不要多想了，就当我今天什么都没说过吧，我回去找瑠姬了，莲也快回去吧！”

本田说完就站起身准备离开。 

“等一下”莲的脑子发懵，大脑一片混沌，在浑浑噩噩之中叫住了康祐。 

“可以的！能帮上康祐君的忙我很开心！”莲最后调整了表情朝本田笑着说道。 

莲没想到被对方一个手掌盖住了自己的脸，随后就听到了康祐的声音说：“什么嘛，笑的这么难看，莲真的不用为难自己的，是我今天提的要求过分了” 

莲这才停止笑容，将对方的手从自己的脸上拿了下来，目光呆滞的盯着自己的双脚说：“没有为难自己，我也很久没有做爱了” 

“真的不为难吗” 

“嗯，不为难，我们走吧”说完莲就站了起来。

等到跟着本田走了出来，莲才发现康祐不是带自己往宿舍走去。

“康祐君，我们去哪？”

“是宿舍附近的酒店啦，今天是我和瑠姬在一起三周年了，就准备庆祝一下”

莲这才放下心来，浑浑噩噩的跟着本田康祐身后走了。

本田觉得莲现在好像有点自闭，只是呆呆的跟在自己身后走，也不说话，也是，这个样子怎么要说什么才不会尴尬。

“莲和汐恩君是怎么回事？可以跟我说的”

莲苦笑了一下，怎么回事，其实什么事都没有，但是又好像发生了什么事，要不然怎么会变成现在这样。

"也没有什么重要的事，康祐君你也知道嘛，我和汐恩一直都这样。"

“嗯，莲要照顾好自己啊”

本田说完之后两人就又变成了相顾无言不说话的样子了。

直到莲被眼前的香艳场景给震惊到了，莲被本田一带入房间里就看到了瑠姬君，穿着四面大开的睡袍，躺在了洒满了玫瑰花瓣的床上。

川尻莲觉得这个场景过于香艳了，下意识的转过去身。

“哇！不好意思不好意思”白岩瑠姬看到川尻莲转过了身之后连忙将自己的睡袍穿好了。

“我穿好了，莲君转过来吧”

莲这才转了回来，尴尬的看着白岩瑠姬。

“哇！没想到莲君意外的…纯情？还以为莲君肯定见怪不怪了”

莲尴尬的笑了一声说：“其实也没有，就是一进来被吓到了”

“是我的错我的错，不过真的很感激莲君能来拯救我和康祐，没有莲君的拯救我们俩可能要分手了”

“嗯，所以我们现在做吗？要我先去洗个澡吗？”

“好啊好啊，我刚刚已经洗过了，康祐应该也没洗，要不你俩一起洗快一点？算了要不我们三一起洗？唉好烦，要不等一会做完一块洗？”

“啊？！”莲现在好迷惑，原来瑠姬君是个话唠？！明明长的那么高冷。

莲转头往向了本田康祐，却发现对方只是宠溺的看着瑠姬君，还色痞痞的笑着，根本没有管对方刚刚说了什么。

“算了算了，走了一起去洗澡，我记得这间套房的浴缸超级大来着”说完白岩瑠姬就搭着两个人的脖子往浴室走。

“哇，莲君的身材真不错啊，特别是腰好细啊！我感觉我能一个手握过来，康祐你说呢？”白岩瑠姬看着刚脱完衣服的川尻莲说道

“嗯，莲一直都很瘦”已经脱完衣服躺在浴缸里的本田康祐回答道。

“瑠姬君的身材也很好，比我还要瘦呢”川尻莲尴尬的回答到

“欸欸欸我都已经被康祐喂的胖了好多啦～对了莲君介意我试一下吗！我真的感觉我一个手就能将莲君搂在怀里”

“啊？可以吧…”

“欸？！莲君是害羞了吗！怎么脸突然红了！莲君真的好可爱啊！””

紧接着川尻莲就感觉自己被拽入了一个温暖的怀抱，对方的手还在自己的腰上游弋着，莲本来以为对方会就此放开自己，却没想到白岩瑠姬的手越摸越往上，然后摸到了自己胸前的两粒，然后开始揉搓了起来。

“唔…”被突然捏住乳头的川尻莲不小心叫了出来。

“哇莲君这么敏感吗！那么这里呢？”说完白岩瑠姬就用另一只手抓住了川尻莲的阴茎套弄了起来。

“嗯……瑠姬君，不要…不要这样”川尻莲断断续续的说着。

川尻莲说完才感受到自己现在正在被一根炽热顶住了，并且对方还时不时的在摩擦自己。

“啊，莲君真的好敏感啊，现在就好想要莲君啊”白岩瑠姬松开了川尻莲，有点抱怨的说着。

本田康祐觉得眼前的场景真的太香艳了，不自主的将手开始放在了自己的阴茎上，开始套弄了起来，不一会就已经硬的不能再硬了。

白岩瑠姬牵着莲的手坐到了浴缸里，将川尻莲拉到了自己的腿上坐着，面朝向自己，这时候白岩瑠姬才发现本田康祐在干什么。

“康祐自己一个人玩有什么意思”白岩瑠姬说完就转头跟本田康祐交换了一个冗长的吻。

此时的川尻莲可以感觉到到自己和白岩瑠姬的阴茎正在紧紧的贴在一起，对方的炽热正在自己的小腹上摩擦，自己的炽热也在对方的小腹上摩擦。

“莲君的身材是真的很好啊！特别是腰，真的一点赘肉都没有呢”白岩瑠姬吻完之后说道。

白岩瑠姬现在一只手正在来回抚摸着川尻莲的腰臂，另一只手正在色情的揉搓着川尻莲的臀肉。

“看不出来莲君这么瘦，屁股倒是这么丰满啊！”

“什…什么嘛…啊啊啊…好凉！”

白岩瑠姬将涂满了润滑油的手指毫不犹豫的戳进来紧窄的后穴，细长的手指在小穴内不停地转换角度旋转着。

紧接着白岩瑠姬又伸出手指沾了一大块润滑油朝自己的后穴伸去，而本田康祐接着白岩瑠姬的活，伸出了两根手指沾取了润滑油插入了川尻莲。

本田康祐可以感觉到莲的肠壁上一层层的嫩肉蠕动收缩着，紧紧的夹着他的两根手指。

川尻莲可以感受到对方的手指在自己体内左勾右挖，而且时不时有水顺着本田康祐的手指流到了自己的体内，强烈的刺激令川尻莲的腰发软几次撑不住要滑下去，但都被白岩瑠姬紧紧的搂住了腰身，自己软绵绵的半靠在白岩瑠姬的肩膀上，红润的嘴唇不停的喘着气。

本田康祐将另一只手探到了白岩瑠姬胸前两颗勃起发涨的乳头上，然后开始慢慢揉搓，两颗粉红娇嫩的乳头立刻被揉搓着发红发紫。

“啊…唔…”在听到白岩瑠姬慢慢的呻吟出了声之后，川尻莲也慢慢将憋下去的声音释放了出来。

虽然川尻莲平常说话的声音就细细软软，但此刻沾染了欲望的声音更加色情，那嗫喏的声音令白岩瑠姬身下的欲望又涨大了几分。 

白岩瑠姬抽出了自己玩弄小穴后湿淋淋的手指，随后抬起了莲的臀部，将莲的后穴对准了自己的阴茎，本田康祐见状也将手指从莲的体内抽了出来。 

川尻莲也半跪在了白岩瑠姬腿的旁边，此时莲可以明显清晰的感受到对方坚挺的龟头细细描绘着自己的穴口，随后莲就感觉到对方的炽热正在慢慢的插入自己。

还没有等川尻莲适应过来，白岩瑠姬突然撤走了扶着莲臀部的手，莲硬生生的坐了下去，他感觉到白岩瑠姬粗壮的阴茎已经完全深入了自己深处，川尻莲被硬生生的入侵和填满痛得不由得叫了起来，眼泪也被硬生生的逼了出来。 

本田康祐看到了之后，贴到了莲的身后，将莲整个抱在了怀里，然后将莲的头掰了过来吻了上去，将莲的呻吟悉数淹没了。

“哇！莲君好厉害啊！我一进去就可以把我咬的这么紧！” 

“好胀....太大了....瑠姬君...别...别动了..” 

等自己刚说完，莲君就感觉有一股力把自己拽起来抱在了怀里，等莲反应过来的时候就听到了康祐说：“不要在这里做，水都变凉了，等你们做完明天肯定要生病的。” 

“什么嘛！我现在很硬的！” 

虽然这样说着但白岩瑠姬还是从浴缸里站了起来跟着走去了卧室。 

现在莲被放在了充满着玫瑰花瓣的床上，甚至都还可以闻到玫瑰花瓣的香味。 

本田刚架起莲的腿，准备插入的时候就被瑠姬打断了 

“康祐让我先来，我现在太硬了” 本田这才将将战场转战到了莲的身上，用舌尖跟莲胸前的两粒摩擦着。 

白岩瑠姬一把莲的腿架在了自己的肩膀上，就将发疼的性器一下子插入了莲那粉嫩的后穴。

“啊！”突然又被异物插入的莲叫了出来。 

莲的声音有点娇媚无力，将白岩瑠姬本来就涨的发疼的性器又唤醒了几分。 

还没等莲从突如其来的插入中缓过神，白岩瑠姬就开始了快速的抽插每一次都插入最深处，一丝缝隙都不留。 

“好深....啊！好深！慢...慢点....” 本田康祐此时也放开折磨莲胸前的两粒，转而跪了起来，将自己的阴茎伸向了莲的的口中。

“唔.....”突然塞进口中的阴茎将莲的声音给憋了回去。 

莲挂在白岩瑠姬肩膀上的腿现在抖的像个筛子，白岩瑠姬看到对莲被康祐吸得发紫的乳头，便俯下了身子去吮吸那两颗红肿的乳粒，被吸得阵阵发疼的莲忍不住支支吾吾的呻吟出来。 

“莲的乳头真好看啊！”说完白岩瑠姬就开始加速抽插了起来。

此时莲面前的本田康祐也随着白岩瑠姬的动作加速抽插了起了。

莲感觉自己现在已经完全思考了，不仅后穴被塞得满满当当的，连口里也是，而且自己的唾液随着康祐的动作还不停的从口里流了出来，显得淫荡极了。

好在本田康祐在莲快要呼吸不过来的时候将自己的性器拿了出去，莲这才重新呼吸了过来。

之后本田康祐便起身站到了白岩瑠姬的身后，和瑠姬交换了一个吻之后，边抚摸着瑠姬的身体，边将自己的性器插入了进去。

“啊…别突然插进来啊！”白岩瑠姬不满的叫道。

本田康祐不但没有回答反而一个深庭，将自己的性器一插到底，这导致了白岩瑠姬一个脚步没有站稳直接倒在了川尻莲的身上，性器也跟着插的更深了一步，川尻莲甚至都能感觉到对方的囊袋都快要塞进自己的后穴里了。

白岩瑠姬也不恼怒，趁机吻向了川尻莲的唇，狡猾的舌头趁机钻入了川尻莲微开的嘴里，汲取着川尻莲口中的汁液。

三人的动作也越来越快，伴随着本田康祐的一声深吼，滚烫的精液便射入了白岩瑠姬的后穴。

随后白岩瑠姬也拿出了自己的性器，将自己和川尻莲的性器放在一起套弄着，之后和莲一起射在了莲的小腹上。

“啊莲君你看，果然我好久没做了，射的这么多还这么浓”白岩瑠姬在射完之后说着。

莲发现自己每次在做完之后总会有意识点想让自己迷糊，就像现在这样，自己被不知道谁抱着又去了浴室，耳边还响着白岩瑠姬叽叽喳喳的声音。

莲印象里自己在浴室里好像是又被白岩瑠姬压着做了一回。

等到自己躺在了床上被白岩瑠姬抱在怀里的时候，才有了些许意识，就想起身，准备回宿舍。

却没想到自己的动作被白岩瑠姬禁锢在他的怀里了。

“现在都这么晚了，莲君就这么睡吧，明天我和康祐送你回去。” 

“对啊，明天我们送你回去”将白岩瑠姬搂在怀里的本田康祐也跟着附和着。


	7. 鹤泽莲大三角

在练习室里度过的那嘈嘈杂杂的声音夹杂着时间的飞速流逝，第一次公演就在夜以继日的练习中来了。

说是化妆间，其实更像是一个后台，空旷的场地只有摆满了的凳子和桌子，但是却鲜少有人抱怨，比起环境的恶劣，更担心的是对舞台的信心。

莲也同样如此，刻意选择了空旷房间里的一个角落坐下。

在化妆间等待化妆的时候莲的心脏一直不规律的跳动这，紧张，太紧张了，万一自己没有做好怎么办，万一自己不可以怎么办，这一系列的问题压的莲透不过气来。

莲发现自己的视线还是会下意识的搜寻着骏弥，可是却到处找不到大泽骏弥，或许对方在练习吧，毕竟骏弥一直都很努力，一有时间就会闷在练习室里，莲闷闷不乐的想。

莲也没有想到汐恩会突然来找自己，彼时自己还在被化妆师按在镜子前扑粉，而汐恩，就坐在自己的旁边看自己化妆，也不说话。

汐恩穿着了一个红色的衣服，很乖巧的坐在自己旁边，一瞬间让莲回到了他和汐恩刚在一起的时候，那时候汐恩也喜欢穿红色的衣服，总是别扭跟在自己身后喊着哥哥长，哥哥短的，可爱极了。

“汐恩？有事吗？” 最后莲还是开口问道

“没事就不能来找你了吗”

莲听到对方回答后只好闭口，任由对方坐在自己旁边看自己化妆了。

莲以为自己可能再也不会和sky有什么交集了，所以在看到金城碧海担任了发型师的时候还是被吓到了，不好的回忆就又涌了上来。

“别害怕，只是因为发型师忙不过来了所以我来帮忙了”

在看到莲眼里恐惧的眼神之后金城碧海不好意思的解释了一下。

“sky你不要将莲的头发撩起来，也不要大背头，就让莲的头发顺着趴在额头前就行”鹤房汐恩向金城碧海说道。

“为什么？我觉得莲把头发撩起来应该也很帅气”金城碧海一脸不解的问道。

“你听我的肯定没错”

“好”虽然一脸迷惑但是金城碧海还是按照鹤房汐恩的要求做了。

等到莲造型妆容服化都完备到时候，汐恩还是跟在自己身旁，莲更迷惑了，这…是在干嘛？

“汐恩？你是不是有什么话对我说”

“没有”鹤房汐恩一口否决道

“那你为什么一直跟着我，汐恩可是C位啊，不用跟着队员们练习吗”

“莲这身真的很色气，今晚不要换衣服了，我已经很久没碰莲了吧”

“嗯，好”

“莲君！来练习啦！”

不知道是谁喊了一句，莲才觉得自己和汐恩在这耽搁的时间有点长。

但是在练刚想和汐恩拜别的时候却听到了汐恩说： “加油！”

还没等莲说汐恩也要加油，就看到鹤房汐恩已经大跨步离开了自己。

一直等到开始正式公演了时候，莲还是没有看到大泽骏弥，莲有点失望，但是随后又自嘲的笑了笑，自己看到了又能干什么呢，其实莲是真的想跟大泽骏弥说一声加油，但是莲也是真的不敢。

莲发现今天的汐恩格外的黏自己，就像现在，明明是DNA组的，却坐到了自己旁边，还握住了自己的手。 很快莲就发现了汐恩的手心一直在出汗，再看对方皱着眉的脸，汐恩是在紧张吧。

“别紧张，加油”莲轻声说 

“我没紧张”

莲有点好笑的看着对方，明明已经紧张成这样了，还要嘴硬。

好在发起人讲话的时间不是很长，所以很快就到了DNA组，汐恩这才放开了莲的手上场了。

在鹤房离开后，莲也安分的在后台从大屏幕里观看汐恩跳舞，身为以后专业的伴舞，莲其实还是能看出汐恩的一些问题，但这些问题都不是大问题，以后自己可以慢慢帮着汐恩改正。

穿着一身红衣服的汐恩在舞台上真的很显眼啊，举手投足间都充满着满满的活力。

汐恩竟然没有赢，竟然不是第一，莲几乎是立马就从座位上站了起来跑到了后台等汐恩从公布结果的房间里出来。 

“你怎么跑过来了”汐恩一出房间就看到了莲靠在门边上，一脸惊讶的问道。 

见莲没有回答，鹤房只好暗示其他队友先走，等到只剩自己和莲两个人的时候才又开口问道：“我想要安慰” 

啊？莲抬头带了疑惑的看着汐恩，顿了顿才开口道：“没关系的，汐恩这么厉害，下次肯定第一。” 

“不是这个” 啊？莲更疑惑了，但在看到对方指了指自己的嘴唇之后，莲突然明白了过来，脸也一刹那的红了起来。 

“快点，一会下个队伍就要过来了”鹤房不耐烦的催促道

莲这才踮起了自己的脚尖，随后吻了上去，还没等莲完全帖了上去，鹤房汐恩就加深了这个吻，伺机将舌头伸入了莲的口里，将莲抵在了墙上，扣紧了莲纤细的腰，大腿挤进了莲的双腿之间。

“等…等一下…一会还要表演”好不容易得到喘气机会的莲说

“我知道，我不做”

说完鹤房便又吻了上去，抵住了莲宛若果冻般又嫩又软的唇，双手也慢慢的从莲的白衬衫里探了进去，不老实的摸了起来。

“这是公共场合，两位这样不太好吧”大泽骏弥的声音在不远处响了起来。

莲在听到大泽声音的一瞬间就下意识的将汐恩推开来了，僵在了原地，脸像个番茄一样红。

“管你什么事，你先管好你自己吧，别老惦记别人的东西”被突然打断的鹤房汐恩很不满，对着大泽骏弥藐视的说。

“如果我没记错的话，是汐恩君亲手将自己的东西送给了别人吧”

不提这事还好，一提这事鹤房汐恩更压不住自己的火气了，本来就是因为眼前这个人，自己才会控制不住自己脾气，将莲送了出去，结果对方还有脸提。

鹤房汐恩刚想走过去把大泽骏弥揍倒在地下到时候就听到了莲带着愤怒的声音。

“够了！都给我闭嘴！我是什么？东西吗？”

莲喊完之后脑子乱哄哄的一片，压的莲快要窒息了，只想赶快逃离这个场景，于是加快步伐走了出去，回到了自己座位上。

随后莲就看到了汐恩在不久之后也坐到了自己身边，莲下意识的转头看了看汐恩的脸，很好，没有打架的痕迹，莲这才放下心来。

再一次心动了

莲没有想到自己还会对大泽骏弥有这种想法，但是当自己在后台看向大泽骏弥的舞台的时候，脑子里却只有这个想法。

第一不是自己啊…

明明已经努力了…

可能还不够吧…

幸好小组赢了…

莲在看到自己小组排名的时候没有别的想法，恍恍惚惚只冒出了这么个想法。

莲其实虽然想拿到第一，但是在听到自己不是第一的时候反倒变得轻松了起来，倒是一直看着自己的祥生，一副受到了天大委屈的样子，眼里还噙着泪水，泪汪汪的看向自己。

“下次我们要一起努力呀！祥生”莲抱着祥生说道。

等出了公布排名的房间之后，莲差点以为自己眼花了，鹤房汐恩竟然在门外等自己！

还没等自己说话，汐恩就已经牵起了自己的手，陪着自己一起和highlight组走了回去。

“我没事哦，不是第一我反而感觉轻松多了”莲重新坐下了之后对自己旁边的汐恩说着。

在站到大屏幕前等待公布现场排名第一的时候，莲才感觉到了很厚重的压力感，那种被所有人围观的压力，莲现在看每个人，都好像感觉对方在讨论着自己，在说

“C位也不过如此”

“莲君这次没有拿到1位”

“果然当时的C是黑幕吧，要是实力这么好怎么可能不是1位”

“听说是靠上床赢来的呢”

“欸你快别说了，你忘记那天被汐恩揍得那个了吗”

等等之类…

莲感觉自己要憋不住了，感觉到自己的眼泪马上就要顺着自己的脸留下来了，但下一秒莲就眼前黑了下来，对方的双臂紧紧的搂着自己，等嗅到了自己熟悉的奶香味，莲才安稳了下来，没有挣扎着要离开。

“莲君，想哭就哭出来吧”祥生在自己耳边说。

但反而这时候莲却一点都哭不出来了，明明刚刚眼泪都要流出来了，怎么反而是现在，一点都哭不出来了。

莲最后也没有在祥生的怀里哭出来，只是伸出手回抱了对方。

"谢谢你，祥生"

在公布了本田康祐第一的时候，莲也不知道自己怎么了，放佛自己刚刚没有哭出来的泪水现在都回来了，夺眶而出流个不停。

“莲君怎么回事，怎么比我哭的还要厉害”

本田康祐的声音在自己耳边响起，边抱着自己边安慰自己。

是啊，自己怎么会比康祐君哭的都要厉害。

还没有等自己想过来是因为什么，莲就被另一股力拽到了另一个人的怀里。

“不允许你在别人面前哭，只能在我面前”

莲听到这句话之后差点没忍住笑了出来，这么霸道的发言，除了汐恩，没有别人了。

是真的好倔强啊！

川尻莲本以为这一天会过的格外格外漫长，但是从公演到公布排名再到现在卸妆收拾东西，川尻莲突然觉得过的挺快的。

“你怎么又在发呆”

是汐恩的声音，莲咧开嘴朝汐恩笑了笑说：“汐恩找我有事吗？”

“今晚有第一次公演的庆祝party…”鹤房汐恩甚至还没有全部说完，就看到对方在听到party的时候莲一瞬间煞白了，脸上的笑容也没有了，汐恩

觉得有点心疼，但还是将自己的话说了下去“你…要和我一起去吗”

“必…必须去吗？”

“呃…你要是不想去就不去”

“那我能不去吗”

“嗯”

莲虽然听到鹤房汐恩答应自己了，但是还能听到对方声音里不耐烦的声音。

“那今晚你来接我吧，我估计会喝酒，对了记得不要换衣服，就舞台这套”

“嗯，那你给我打电话”川尻莲回答着。

终于只剩自己一个人了，终于世界周围都清净了，安静的连一根针的声音都可以听得到，此时的莲躺在了自己宿舍的床上静静的感受着沉默所带来的安逸。

控制不住，控制不住，莲发现自己只要一闲下来就真的控制不住的想骏弥，即使对方已经讨厌自己了，即使对方说了那种话。

这就是贱，莲认命的想。

骏弥现在在干什么呢，骏弥现在应该也去party了吧，说不定现在正在开心的和朋友门庆祝吧。

想去骏弥床上躺着啊，感受骏弥残留下来的气息

这个想法一出现在自己脑子里的时候着实把莲吓了一跳，怎么！怎么能产生这种想法！

且不说这种做法对不对，就算骏弥没有在宿舍，也不能确保其他人不在啊！

肯定不会在的，这个时候肯定是该回家的回家，该去party的去party，怎么可能会在啊！

莲的另外一个声音在心底反驳着。

在莲犹豫了好久好久之后，最终莲还是被另外一个声音所控制住了，决定起身去骏弥宿舍。


	8. 泽莲

空无一人的走廊在黑暗里显得漫长无比，自己踱步的声音是这寂寥根孤的走廊唯一的生气，每一步，越接近对方的宿舍，心跳便跳动的更快。

骏弥宿舍的门半开着，从狭小的门缝中看去，黑漆漆的一片，莲这才心安神定了下来，推开了咯吱作响的门。

宿舍果然一个人都没有，床铺也是整整齐齐的摆放着，放佛已经人去床空。

应该是已经回家了吧

这么想之后莲本来沉重的心情瞬间好多了，伸手将骏弥的被子铺开来，躺在了对方的床铺上。

果然，还是能闻到骏弥身上的味道，莲不由得更加加深的嗅了起来。

随后莲就又想起了那天在练习室和骏弥的那个吻，放佛就在昨夜一样，仿佛自己还能感受到对方的体温，感受到对方的舌头与自己的舌头难舍难分，纠缠在一起。

察觉到自己起了反应莲心情复杂，莲不想这样，自己本来真的只是想躺到汐恩给自己打电话，然后自己去接汐恩一起回家而已，但是自己却可耻的起了反应，可是莲却没办法控制自己身体的反应。

性器涨的难受，莲攥紧了自己的拳头，忍住了想要伸手去安抚的欲望，心烦意乱的坐了起来，理智稍微占了上风之后，莲才半犹豫的又躺了下去，决定不去管那根本不该燃起的欲望，努力的将新鲜的空气卷入自己的肺中，但效果微甚，自己下腹那把火一时半会却怎么也消不下去。

贪恋放任的后果是欲望肆意增长，越是放着不管，莲越觉得自己的身体越来越失控了，欲望也跟着越发的肿胀了，最终理智扛不住自己的欲望开始瓦解崩塌。

莲的手最终还是探向了裤子里的两腿之间，轻轻碰触自己早已勃起的欲望，在碰触的瞬间莲差点被自己欲望给吓到，实在是太烫了，莲缓了缓呼吸，口干舌燥，咽下了一口唾液却无法缓解自己的口中的燥热，最后还闭上了眼睛将自己完全握住了。

“唔”握住的一瞬间莲还是没有忍住发出了声音。

由于时不时的担心会有人进来，莲出了很多汗，莲感觉得到自己的后背几乎已经全湿了，但这种背德感却令莲越来越兴奋，欲望也越发的肿大。

莲将骏弥的被子夹在了自己双腿之间，自己握住了茎身来回套弄起来，呼吸越来越混乱，不断的加紧放松双腿来获得快感，随着自己弄的越来越快自己性器的顶端也渐渐硬的发疼，铃口也开始稍微吐露出了些许白色的液体。

莲用指腹揩去了铃口的液体，就这那点湿润继续来回套弄，兴奋持续上升的同事也令莲的脑子越发的不清醒，明明这种事，在骏弥的床上，自己怎么能在骏弥的床上做这种事，万一骏弥突然回来了怎么办！

“嗯…嗯…”莲感觉到自己的声音越来越管不住了，越来越放肆了，即便自己使劲咬紧嘴唇不让声音泄露出来，但是还是声音还是泄露了出来。

随后莲的视线就迷糊了，被快感冲击的泪水已经充斥着整个眼眶了，铃口的小孔也张张合合，不断分泌着白色的液体，莲伸出了一根手指受虐似的按住了那里，带些粗暴的手法用力的揉搓了起来，不出一小会，快意就涌现了上来，大脑瞬间被快感所占领，爆炸开来。

伴随着射精令莲的浑身都在轻颤着，还没等到莲反应过来便从喉咙深处发出了两个气音，

“骏弥…”

高潮褪去之后莲便逐渐陷入了无尽的空虚之中和愈演愈烈的自我厌恶感之中，明明是想和骏弥好好的谈一场真真正正的恋爱，从朋友开始，慢慢成为恋人，从牵手开始，从拥抱开始，慢慢的完全在一起，明明莲是这么想，也努力的做了。

可所有的努力在这一刻彻底的变成了一场笑话，裤裆里是自己射出来的逐渐变凉恶心的精液，而意淫对象是那个逐渐厌恶自己的大泽骏弥，川尻莲你到底还能下贱到什么地步，莲愤恨的想着。

想到这里莲突然被自己的想法给惊醒了，惊慌失措的爬起想要跑回自己的宿舍。

但是在莲爬起来的那一瞬间崩溃了，大泽骏弥正抵在门上饶有兴趣的看着自己。

怎么办怎么办怎么办，他什么时候进来的，自己怎么能一点都没有发现，他是不是全看到了

莲的理智瞬间崩溃，大脑里一片混乱，眼泪也源源不断的流了下来，根本止不住。

“莲君…”

为什么…为什么又叫莲君，不是说好了以后只叫对方名字吗，是不是自己恶心到骏弥了，是不是自己吓到骏弥了…

“对…对不起…我这就走…”莲感觉到自己的理智已经完全下线了，要不然自己怎么会哭哭啼啼的连一整句完整的话都说不出来呢。

但等自己走到门口的时候，骏弥却并没有让路，还是刚刚那副表情看着自己。

“让…让一下…求你了”

求你了求你了让路吧，让我过去吧，自己已经够丢人的了，已经够下贱的了，求你了求你了让路吧。

“莲君不对自己的所作所为负责吗”

负…什么责…对…谁负责，莲的脑子更加空白了，后知后觉才明白骏弥说的是什么

是自己躺过的被子，莲于是转身往回走把刚刚自己在床上弄乱了的被子抱了起来，又继续走到了骏弥的面前。

“我…我洗好了就送过来…”

求你了，让开吧，骏弥求你了，让开吧。

大泽骏弥看着对方抱着被子，被子大到挡住了莲一半的脸，脸上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，显得可爱极了，一时忍不住噗嗤笑了出来。

“不是这个哦，是这个”说完大泽就指了指自己已经硬起来的性器。

“对…对不起…这个不行…”

唯独这个不行，唯独这个和你做不行。

“为什么，刚刚莲君明明是喊着我的名字高潮的”大泽语气里带着不满回答道。

对啊，自己刚刚做了什么骏弥全都看到了，所以自己为什么要说不行，是因为自己还对和骏弥能正常交往抱着一点点希望吗，果然是自己太下贱了

“莲君…记不记得曾经答应过我什么”大泽看到莲迟迟没有说话又继续补充道，边说边悠然的走向前去

看到对方走过来，莲也下意识的跟着后退

“什…什么…”

“莲君说过吧，和我做爱”

“不行”几乎是一瞬间莲就喊了出口

莲说完之后刹那间脸就白了下来，原本往后退的脚步也停了下来，等到莲反应过来对方已经站在了自己跟前。

“我能闻到哦，被子上莲射精的味道”

什！什么！莲立马向后退去，却不想幅度太大，整个人摔倒在了身后的床上。

“嘶…好痛”被跌倒在床上的莲喊到。

“莲君这是同意的意思吗？”

大泽说完便俯身撑在了莲的上方，将莲禁锢在了自己怀里。

莲被逼的在骏弥的怀里无处可逃，只好别过了头说道：“别…别这样，放我离开。”

大泽微微一笑，不但不说话，还将自己的脸更加贴近了莲。

更近距离的姿势让莲甚至都可以感受到了对方的肿大，及其暧昧到姿势让莲心里那股自我厌恶感又涌现了上来。

莲反抗着想要推开大泽骏弥站起来，无奈骏弥的力气比自己大的多，莲怎么推对方都无动于衷，就像一座搬不动的大山一样。

看到对方挣扎的模样大泽只觉得自己的欲望更大了一圈。

“莲君如果真的想离开的话，是有很多种方式可以离开的，但是莲君没有采取哦，我接下来要行动了”

还没等莲回话，大泽就稍微低头吻上了自己朝思暮想的唇瓣，两人之间因为这个没有丝毫缝隙的吻而紧紧的贴着，莲这时候才真切的感受到了对方那火热的欲望。

莲可以感受到对方那温润炙热的吻紧紧压迫着自己的唇瓣，和上次接吻不同，这次的吻要粗暴的多了，莲被迫抬高到后脑勺令这个吻深入了喉间，嘴里被一丝不留的侵占着，莲所能闻到的，所能感受到的全是大泽骏弥身上传来的的淡淡香气。

对方柔软的舌头时不时划过自己口腔内敏感的粘膜，然后加重吮吸起来，这令莲的呼吸开始变得急促起来，早已分不清自己口腔内的唾液是属于谁的，莲只感觉自己整个人都要被骏弥给吞了下去一般。

大泽骏弥拉起了莲身上穿的纯白的衬衫，将手探入了莲那细软温热的腰际，来回抚摸，娇嫩的触感简直令大泽爱不释手。

莲感觉到骏弥的动作，拼命的挣扎着想拜托骏弥那双微凉的手，由于莲的越来越不老实，导致口里淫靡的唾液从两人那密不透风的唇间流出，沿着嘴角滑落在了床上。

无视掉了莲那毫无力量的抵抗，大泽轻而易举的解开了对方的裤子上的皮带，稍稍抬高了对方的屁股，一把拉下了他的裤子。

丰满的臀部就这么被暴露在了空气之中，莲感觉到自己下身一凉的时候，眼泪瞬间止不住的流了出来，躲不过了啊…

大泽那略带凉意的指尖顺着臀缝滑进了对方的幽谷，探寻这对方的后穴，在碰触到了对方那闭合的穴口时，大泽毫不留情的将自己细长的手指插了进去，温暖的肠肉感觉到了异物的入侵，也亲昵的压迫过来，紧紧包裹着对方微凉的手指。

大泽发现了莲哭红了的眼睛，才慢慢的放开了呗蹂躏的红肿的嘴唇，意犹未尽的咬着莲嘴唇上的嫩肉，手指也跟着往肠道更深处探去。

“不要…求你了…不要…”莲哭喊着想要骏弥放手

大泽没有任何想要放手的意思，反而搂紧了莲那纤弱的腰身，哑着嗓子说：“为什么sky在给你下药的时候莲君不喊拒绝呢，明明是可以拒绝的吧”

看到了对方没有回应，只是一个劲的在喊着不要，大泽施虐的心理被莲挑了起来，指尖灵活的在莲那柔嫩的肠壁里四处点火，极富技巧性的旋转弯曲，寻找着莲体内的敏感点。

“不要碰我…”

听到莲这么说大泽心中便又开始窝火了，从一开始若有若无的摩擦对方体内的敏感点，到现在坏心眼的撇过那点，在四周绕着圈。

莲现在难受极了，明明每次对方都能碰到自己的敏感点，但是每次都好死不死的绕了过去，这令莲难受极了，在莲感觉到对方想要撕开自己的衬衫的时候，赶忙伸出手制止了对方说：“骏弥，求你了…不要撕坏衣服。”

大泽骏弥这才耐着性子解开了对方衬衫上繁杂的纽扣，将粉嫩的乳粒一口含进了嘴里，用牙齿狠心的撕咬着对方粉嫩的乳粒，肠道内壁伴随着乳尖所传来的快感收缩着，不一会就已经变得柔软了起来。

本来就狭窄的宿舍不一会就已经渐渐涌动着情欲的味道了，一开始粉粉嫩嫩的两颗乳粒也已经被大泽骏弥舔的红肿不堪。

莲原本那没有情绪的脸上也渐渐被染上了潮红色，布满情欲色彩的莲整个人都更加娇媚了起来。

大泽一边伸出了第二根手指，一边将战场转到了对方的锁骨上，慢慢啃咬吮吸着，不一会就留下了大大小小不一样的吻痕，深红色的吻痕和皮肤的颜色形成了强烈的色差。

大泽骏弥紧接着将自己的手指抽了出来，换上了自己的性器，手还不老实的摸来摸去。

莲随后就感受到了自己臀缝里陡然挤进了一个火热的硬物，粗壮的柱身磨在嫩肉上，莲瞬间被烫的瑟瑟发抖。

莲猝不及防，身体就被对方一下子贯穿了，自己的后穴艰涩的破开，周边的纹路慢慢被对方的性器给抚平， 

在对方一寸寸将他填满的同时，莲感觉到自己的肠壁也越来越火辣辣的疼。

“唔….疼….出去，快出去….”

不知道是对方太大了还是怎么着，莲只觉得这一次格外的疼，甚至怀疑自己会被对方的性器给捅死，身上也跟着忽冷忽热的冒着汗。 

大泽正轻柔的吻他，从眉弓到眼眶，脸颊到鼻尖，最后描绘着他的唇瓣。

“拿出去…求你了…..不要….”

莲的脸被欲火烧的通红，半阖着眼睛，嘴唇哆嗦不止，甚至连说出来的话都是滚烫滚烫的。

大泽听到对方的话之后更加生气了，他怎么能在这种时候还说不行，还要求自己拿出去，大泽最后发疯似的咬住了莲肩上白皙的嫩肉，疯狂的抽插着。

莲全身泛着粉红，水红的嘴开开合合着，为了能减少自己的痛感，最终还是将自己的手臂攀上了骏弥的肩膀，死死的抱住了身上精壮的少年，赤裸的皮肤紧紧贴合在了一起。

“慢…..慢一点啊…..”

大泽不管不顾对方的求饶，掐着他纤细的腰狠狠的顶了进去，又浅浅的抽了出来。

“别….别这么撞….会坏…的啊！”

莲哭的满脸是泪的求饶，大泽听完不满的啧了一声，为什么那天不和大平祥生求饶，明明那天莲还说着这样舒服，大泽这么想着便一下子入到了最深，毫无章法的撞击着。

滑腻的肠壁软的令大泽觉得不可思议，紧紧裹着他，又湿又热，这令大泽整个人舒服极了。

莲本来就清瘦的过分，此时小臂还软软的垂吊在大泽骏弥的脖子上 ，整个人随着操弄不停的耸动着，两条细长的腿几乎缠不住大泽骏弥精瘦的腰，被操的一抖一抖的。 

莲的下半身被干的噗嗤噗嗤的响，房间里回荡着交合的水声和肉体的撞击声。 

莲浑身都冒着细汗，闭着眼睛哆哆嗦嗦的啜泣，后穴被插得又红又肿，说不出的麻涨。 

“啊..快了…快到了…骏弥…”

莲的肩颈紧紧绷成了一条线，头高高的仰起，指尖也用力的陷入了对方肩膀上的肉之中。精液就这么射了出来，他被操射了。 

液体喷到了大泽骏弥的下腹，射完精之后的性器也慢慢疲软了下来，后穴也跟着收缩了起来。

大泽骏弥被夹得一僵，自己也来了兴致，加大了自己抽插的力度.

莲感觉自己快要被撞碎了，在莲以为自己会被操晕过去的时候，就感觉到了灼热的精液灌了他一肚子，他被对方干的左摇右摆，几乎能听见精液在自己肚子里晃荡的声音。 

射过之后的大泽骏弥才稍微找回了一点自己的理智，找回理智之后的大泽骏弥霎那间被眼前的景象给吓到了。

此时的莲正闭着眼睛，几乎全身都是湿的，泡在了汗里，皮肤也透露着红色，全身上下都是青紫的印子，两条腿还在止不住的哆嗦。 

大泽骏弥连忙将自己的性器抽了出来，想要抱着对对方走向浴室去清洗一下，出了这么多汗，不洗澡是肯定要感冒！ 

但是还没有等自己行动，就听到了莲带着哭腔的声音说着：“做完了吗，我实现了诺言，该放我走了吧” 

“不是这样的！莲君对我来说不是因为诺言就可以做爱的！”大泽骏弥辩解着说道。 

“那是什么?” 

“算了有什么区别”

反正骏弥你已经切断了我们之间的任何可能性 

“有区别的！是有的！”大泽骏弥立马否认道。 

“放我走吧。” 

“莲君现在浑身都是湿的，我抱莲君去洗个澡吧，要不然一定会感冒的。” 

“是抱我去洗澡还是在浴室里准备压着我再操一次？” 

“不是的….我没想这样，莲君一定要这么贬低自己吗？” 

“放我走。”莲又重复了一遍。

大泽骏弥这才依依不舍的放开了对川尻莲的禁锢。 

莲在起身的那一刻就想放任自己倒下去，腰酸到完全直不起腰来，腿也抖的厉害，按照以前莲是完完全全坐不起来的，更别说站起来，但是现在，莲不知道是什么支撑着自己，还是咬着嘴唇，直到感觉到了自己口里的血腥味，莲才勉强硬撑着爬了起来。 

在大泽骏弥的注视下，莲就这么扶着墙，弓着身子，腿还在打哆嗦，一瘸一拐地离开了房间。


	9. 鹤莲

痛，太痛了，身上的任何一处都在痛的要死，任何一处都沉重的要死。 

冷，太冷了，明明花洒里喷出来是滚烫滚烫的水，为什么浇在自己身上却变成得这么冰冷。 

等到莲从浴室出来，用被子裹住了自己，莲才感觉到自己身上稍微有了点体温。 

为什么会变成现在这样呢，自己以前明明只是渴望一段正常的恋爱而已，只是想要和喜欢的人交往而已，为什么会偏离了轨道，演变成了现在这个样子，仿佛所有人都觉得自己是那种很随便的人，不是的，并不是这样的啊。 

到最后，就连骏弥，都以为自己是这个样子的人。 

自己真的是吗？莲怀疑了，彷佛自己以前是自己一直在骗自己，洗脑自己并不是一个任何人都可以上的婊子。

想到这里，眼泪又不自觉地顺着脸颊流了下来，沾湿了枕头。 

好想就这么一直躺下去啊 

“叮铃铃铃铃铃……” 

手机响了 

“叮铃铃铃铃铃铃……” 

第二遍了…… 

“叮铃铃铃铃铃铃……” 

莲这才从床头柜上拿起了自己的手机 

是汐恩，怎么办……. 

不如失踪吧 

“叮铃铃铃铃铃铃……” 

莲将自己所有不切实际的想法都驱逐到了脑外，自嘲的笑了笑，按下了接听键。 

“怎么回事，这么长时间不接电话，来接我吧。” 

听着对方不耐烦的声音，莲深深的吸了一口气，缓缓地吐了出来，但是出口那浓重的鼻音和沙哑地声音还是将莲哭过的事实暴露了。 

“好”即使是那短短地一个字，都可以听出他那从嗓子眼就开始的沙哑。 

“你怎么了？” 

对于汐恩能察觉到自己不正常的鼻音莲有些惊讶，毕竟对方….可是连自己生日都记不住的人啊！ 

“没事” 

挂了电话之后莲又坐在床上呆了好久，自己现在这副鬼样子要怎么接受今天晚上的性爱。

能拒绝吗？或许汐恩心一软就接受自己的拒绝了。 

但是就算今晚不做了，自己身上这些青红色的印子要怎么办？ 

等到莲站了起来，才发现自己根本不能正常的走路，只能一瘸一拐的缓慢前进，废物，太废物了，莲愤恨地骂着自己那不争气地腰。 

莲没有想到经历过这些之后，大泽骏弥会站在自己宿舍的门口前。

算了，随他去吧，自己现在要接汐恩要紧

“莲君，对不起，我会负责的” 

在川尻莲一瘸一拐的经过大泽骏弥的时候，被对方抓住了手腕，随后莲就听到了对方带有歉意的声音。

“骏弥，喜欢我吗” 

什…什么！大泽骏弥本来都做好了被骂个狗血临头，但是并没有等来想象中的拒绝和辱骂，反倒是抛来了这个问题。 

喜欢吗？自己从来没有想过这个问题，甚至都没有弄清楚自己对莲的怒意和醋意是从哪来的，就让愤怒燃烧了理智，做出了无法挽回的事。

“犹豫了是吗？既然不喜欢还要说对我负责这种话，骏弥是不是过于任性了？是小孩子吗？已经不小了吧？”

为什么要犹豫，骏弥只要你说喜欢，我就一切都抛下，不管不顾的跟你走。

“喜欢！是喜欢的！我喜欢莲君” 

你的犹豫是压垮了我的最后一根稻草吧。 

“骏弥知道吗，对我说过喜欢的人太多了，但都是在做爱后，就像现在，就像骏弥现在一样。” 

“什….什么！我不一样的“大泽骏弥连忙辩解的说着。 

对不起对不起对不起对不起

“每个人都说自己不一样，那么是在哪里不一样？那样对我的不是骏弥吗？我不是明明已经拒绝了吗？” 

“对…..对不起…..” 

“放手,我还有事，没有时间再继续跟你聊下去了” 

鹤房汐恩表示别的小朋友都被爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐接走了，为什么只有自己还在寒风中冷冽的当个电线杆。 

要是只当个电线杆也行，可是现在！为什么每个人见到自己都要绕路走！ 

自己长得明明不丑！ 

不满！不满！非常不满！莲在干什么啊！竟然还不来！ 

在看到自己骚绿色的喷着外星人油漆画的跑车驶进了主路，慢慢停在了自己面前的时候，鹤房汐恩一脸不满的拉开了副驾驶的车门，坐了进去，随后车子就发动了起来。 

“怎么这么晚才来！”

听着对方有点像小孩子一样不满的语气莲一阵窃笑。

“堵车” 

“半夜一点？堵车？”

糟糕，是不是翻车了？自己是不是太不会说谎了 

“嗯，我开的太慢了，堵车。” 

“什么！我这可是跑车！你开这么慢干嘛”

“怕给你开坏了”

“你现在开的可不慢” 

“因为你在我旁边” 

鹤房汐恩彻底无语了，这都什么事啊！

“算了，你怎么换衣服了，不是说好了不换的吗” 

“冷” 

“但是也没到穿高领毛衣的季节吧” 

“到了吧哈哈”川尻莲说完之后连自己都觉得不可信，尴尬的笑了笑 

之后川尻莲就注意到鹤房汐恩不再说话了，脸阴沉的可怕。

在川尻莲熄火的那一刻，莲又听到了汐恩的声音 

“在瞒我什么？” 

几乎是听到“瞒”这个字，川尻莲的脸霎那间惨白了起来。 

“什…什么？” 

“是和大泽骏弥在一起吧” 

“没有！”莲甚至自己也不知道，为什么自己，下意思的就否定了事实。 

“做过了吗？” 

对方的脸依旧阴沉着，眉头也紧紧的皱着，这让莲根本不敢回答任何文字。 

“既然不回答我那我自己来检查一下好了，坐到后面去。”

对方的脸阴沉的放佛能滴出水一般，周围陷入了一片死寂，好似瞬间落入了冰点，他眼中的怒火死盯着川尻莲，将川尻莲本要求饶的话梗在了喉咙，打开车门去了后座。

川尻莲刚一坐下，一旁的车门被猛的拉来，对方便挤了进来，将车门迅速的关上了。

鹤房汐恩毫不留情的将对方拽了过来，此时的莲趴在了对方的腿上，脸正对着汐恩的跨下，可以闻到对方身上的酒气。

下体一凉，莲才后知后觉的发现自己的裤子已经被对方粗暴的扒到了膝盖。而自己的毛衣，也不知什么时候被撕坏了

他就那么趴在自己的腿上，本该平滑柔嫩的皮肤上布满了青青紫紫的瘀痕，两颗乳至红肿不堪，旁白的牙印甚至还没有完全消掉。小穴旁边异常的红肿，不停收缩的小穴甚至可以看到里面粉红的肉色，全身都涌过一阵电流，浑身的青紫引起了鹤房汐恩的心疼，但更多的是引起了他的施虐感，他的快感，随后他就感觉到自己跨部硬了起来。

鹤房汐恩没有忍住伸手去碰了一下对方那红肿的后穴，他只是用食指稍微碰了一下，莲就立马发出了嘶的一声，明显是痛了。

随后就感受到了自己大腿处的湿润，是哭了吗，该哭的不是自己吗。 

虽然很想解开自己的裤子将自己的下体塞进莲的口中。

本该暴怒的汐恩却在看到对方浑身青青紫紫的淤痕之后心情平静了下来。

最后鹤房汐恩只是将川尻莲扶起来坐到了自己对面淡淡的问 

“是做了吗” 

“不是骏弥”

对方带有哭腔的声音回答道 

“那是和谁！今天的party除了你和大泽骏弥其他人都到了！只有你和大泽骏弥！”鹤房汐恩暴躁的说着 

为什么为什么总要狡辩！从第一次发现他和大泽骏弥在一起那么开心开始！对方就一直在狡辩，一直在骗自己！刚刚自己好不容易压下去的怒火就这么被对方的四个字重新点燃了起来，为什么在他面前自己的情绪就这么不容易控制。

川尻莲被对方突然拔高的声音一下子吓到了，瞬间怔住在了原地，眼睛也目住了，呆呆的看着对方。

又来了，又来了，又是这种发呆的情绪，鹤房汐恩更烦躁了，胯部充血的感觉令他急需发泄，烦躁之下的他拿起对方的手就往自己不知何时解开的裤链之中，逼迫对方那骨节分明的手在裤子里安抚自己那根已经觉醒的欲望。 

“帮我” 

手上突如其来滚烫的欲望将莲从呆滞中拉回了现实，在意识到自己的手正抚摸着对方那已站立的阴茎的时候，莲下意识的将手抽了回去，但奈何自己那微弱的力气在对方的眼里都不值得一提，在将手抽回去的瞬间就被对方遏制住了。

“怎么，不愿意？对方不满意的语气又将莲重新送回了深渊。 

“回家再做好不好” 

“怎么，和大泽骏弥就可以随时随地的发情，和我就不行？” 

“不是的，既然汐恩想要，那就在这做吧” 

鹤房汐恩不满的啧了一声，松开了对方握住自己欲望的手，将川尻莲推倒在了后座上，将对方的腿架在了自己脖子上。 

“为什么要一而再，再而三的骗我。”鹤房汐恩最后问向对方。

“你明明知道为什么，为什么要一直问我”莲没有任何表情直视着对方回到道。 

好累，既然一定要做，为什么要问这种问题，明明已经知道了不是吗？ 

“你为了他宁愿让自己遭罪是吗，我本来打算今天不折腾你了，莲你为什么要说谎！” 

说完鹤房汐恩扶着自己的欲望对准对方正在收缩的小穴，猛然长驱而入。

“嗯啊…..好….好疼….” 

即使和上次刚刚被进入的时间不长，但在对方猛然进入的时候，莲还是被对方巨大的性器给撑的疼的叫了起来，下意识收缩了起来。

鹤房汐恩只觉得自己被夹的格外不舒服，烦躁的拍了拍对方圆润的臀部说：“放松，你这样我根本动不了” 

深深的呼了一口气之后，莲这才慢慢的将身体放松了下来，对方突然抽插起来又惊的莲呻吟了起来，可他很快就注意到了不远之处似乎传来了脚步声，惊的莲急忙捂住了嘴，小穴再次因极度的紧张而骤然收缩着，夹得鹤房汐恩无法前进之余，居然又更加涨大了一圈。

鹤房汐恩被夹的无奈只得拿下了对方捂住口的手，附身吻了上去，将对方喊出来的声音悉数吞没。

却没想脚步声确是越来越近了，莲根本就无法放松下来，长时间的一个姿势令莲的身子越来越酸，忍不住摆着腰舒展了几下。

鹤房汐恩只觉得自己的眉头被刺激的突突突直跳，被对方不自知的几下撩动给挤的险些射了出来，偏偏这时对方还在摆动着自己的腰身，小穴也缩的愈来愈厉害了。

鹤房汐恩实在是忍无可忍了，结束了与对方缠绵而抵的吻，将自己的跨向前猛地一动，将自己的欲望全部插入了对方的小穴，将那紧紧的甬道硬生生的撑了开来。 

这番举动引得躺在后座上的莲被猛地向前推了一部，头直接顶到了车门上，被插入的快感和同感全都迸发了出来，却又因外面的脚步声捂着嘴巴不敢发出声音，眼角都沁出了泪。 等那脚步声彻底离开，莲才慢慢的放松了自己，声音也慢慢的找回来了。 

“嗯啊…太大了…汐恩慢点啊” 

鹤房汐恩不但没有放慢了速度，反而趴在了对方耳边问道：“哥哥你说，是我的大还是大泽骏弥的大”   
被快感冲击的已经无力思考的莲此时一句完整的话都说不出来，只能哼哼唧唧的说着“慢点…太…快了…慢…点啊”

“回答我的问题我就慢下来”

“你…你的大…”

“汐恩…汐恩…”

鹤房汐恩听到满意的回答这才放慢了自己的速度。

车子微微震动着，车内啪啪啪的声音异常响亮。

就在川尻莲稍微放松了一下的时候，自己的手机不合时宜的响了起来，闪烁的手机屏幕上显示的是大泽骏弥的名字，鹤房汐恩拿起跌落在座位下的手机，对着莲说道：“大泽骏弥的电话，哥哥你要不要把对我说的话再对他说一遍呢？”

川尻莲原本丧失的差不多的理智因为手机上的名字一下子清醒了过来，身体还和汐恩保持着深度结合的姿势。

“不回答吗？我按接听键了？”

还没等鹤房汐恩按下接听键，川尻莲也不知道自己从哪里来的力气，一把将对方手上的手机抢了过来，摁下了挂断键。

对于对方突然的动作鹤房汐恩不满的向前用力深挺了一下，惹得对方连连喊痛。

“嗯啊…好痛！拿…拿出去一点啊！”

“为什么要挂电话”

鹤房汐恩丝毫没有减轻自己的力度，反而带着愤怒的声音问道。

就在莲以为自己要被对方干的坏掉的时候，手里手机的屏幕又亮了起来。

仍然是大泽骏弥

“接电话”

是汐恩的命令…

“我…我接电话…汐恩…不要再动了…”

被疼痛和快感所双倍折磨的莲只想让对方动的慢一点。

“你接你的，我动我的”

莲看着对方一脸看好戏的表情，恨不得再把电话给挂掉。

但是最后鬼使神差的莲还是接听了电话。

“对不起对不起！关于莲问的问题！我喜欢莲！是真的喜欢！喜欢的看到别人和莲在一起我就嫉妒的发疯！”  
还没有等到自己说话，莲就被这突如其来的告白给吓到了，一时间不知道回什么好。

“哥哥怎么不说话呢…”还在自己体内的汐恩问道，随后将自己的性器抽了出来，一个猛庭，将自己完全没入了莲的体内。

“嗯啊…”

“莲桑怎么了？”

莲被吓到一下子捂住了自己的嘴，尽量镇定的回答道

“没…没什么，刚刚不小心被绊倒了”

“什么嘛！莲也太不小心了，莲桑有没有受伤！”

鹤房汐恩此时就像是故意一般，每次都将他的欲望完全抽了出来，然后再次次顶到了穴底。

一只手拿着电话，一只手使劲捂住自己的嘴不让自己发出声音的莲，随着鹤房汐恩的动作立马泛起了情欲的泪花。

鹤房汐恩看着川尻莲一副想喊却不敢喊的样子，更加顽固的将自己向里戳去。

“不…啊…我…慢点…没有受伤…”莲好不容易努力拼凑了一句完整的话。

大泽骏弥瞬间什么都懂了“莲旁边是有人吗？”

“没…没有人…”

鹤房汐恩听到对方的否定之后，立马抢过了莲手里的手机，弯下了腰将架在自己肩膀上的，莲的腿折成了九十度压在了胸前，将自己的欲望甚至连着囊袋一举进攻，插了进去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！好疼！出…出去啊！”

听到了川尻莲的叫声，大泽骏弥脸色一暗喊到“莲桑？”

“骏弥君今晚没来party啊”鹤房汐恩边干边说，丝毫没有放慢速度的意思。

彼时的大泽骏弥只能听到莲哭着和喊痛的声音，强忍着压住了自己的怒火才开口说道：“今晚是我强迫莲桑的，你没必要为了我一个事外人惩罚莲，你不是也喜欢莲的吗”

“谁说我喜欢了？你不要自以为是了”

还没等大泽骏弥回答，鹤房汐恩就径自挂了电话，将电话扔到了一边，抬着莲那纤弱的大腿又开始了不管不顾到抽插。

莲不知道自己鹤房汐恩到底压着自己做了多少次，只感觉对方射到到自己体内滚烫的液体一波又一波的来临，他被鹤房汐恩压着在车后座上做了几次，后来又被抱着回到了两个人的家里压着做了好几回，不论他怎么求饶对方都没有停下来的意思，最后自己终于被对方做的失去了意识，昏了过去。


	10. 泽莲

清晨，当第一缕阳光透过百叶窗照射了进来，洒在了川尻莲瘦弱的脸庞上，落在了他暖白色的头发里，有种斑斓的迷幻，令鹤房汐恩一下子沉迷于对方那可口的睡颜上了，无法自拔。 

随后，川尻莲终于睁开了眼睛，半睡半醒的眼神很是朦胧，看了看自己面前的汐恩，艰难的从对方的怀抱中抬起了手，揉了揉眼睛，这次终于清醒了过来。

“再睡一会吧，还早” 没有给川尻莲回答的机会，鹤房汐恩一把将对方重新搂进了自己的怀抱里。

然而此时的川尻莲却一点睡意都没有了，在惊讶对方突如其来的温柔之后才发现自己的身体意外的清爽。 昨晚的回忆瞬间涌上了心头，昨晚骏弥那猝不及防的告白，和汐恩那矢口否认的喜欢，种种的会呀，压的莲心口喘不过气。

努力的将自己从对方那紧密相连的怀抱中探出了头来，看着对方不悦的表情，川尻莲直视着他的眼睛问道：

“汐恩，现在还喜欢我吗？” 

“什么？怎么突然问这个？” 

“汐恩昨天说，不喜欢我，所以我对汐恩来说是只是一件工具吗，像汐恩上次说的那样，是一件东西。” 

“什么时候，论到哥哥你来质问我了？是我最近对你太好了，还是被大泽骏弥洗脑了” 

“回想起来，汐恩从来没有说过喜欢我，都是我在说着喜欢汐恩，汐恩对此一次都没有回应，但是汐恩其实早就告诉我事实了吧，在第一次把我灌醉在很多人面前玩我的时候，在强迫我做的时候，在和很多人玩的时候，在把我送出去的时候，所有汐恩做的这些，是我不爱我吧” 

鹤房汐恩看向对方那漠然的表情，一句句抛出来了子虚乌有的质问，一时不知道该如何作答，莲也彷佛不得到回答绝不后退一样，一直直勾勾的盯着自己看，实在是受不了对方那冷漠的叙述和淡然的表情，鹤房汐恩一  
把将对方的头重新按进了自己怀里。 

“睡觉”

莲没有等到回答，只等来了这句，像是关心自己更像是逃避自己的回答。

对方遮遮掩掩的回答直接将莲对汐恩唯一的一点温情也消耗殆尽，莲一直以为自己根本离不开汐恩，一直以为只要汐恩不抛弃自己，自己这辈子可能都无法用自己的双腿离开汐恩。

原来离开只要三个字就够了 

不喜欢 

莲无法理解对方明明不喜欢自己，却还要将自己圈养起来是一种什么心态，明明两个人已经经历了那么多，但其实走了那么远，莲回想起来，也其实是自己的不堪史罢了，想到这里，防不胜防的无助感瞬间将莲压得喘不过气来，让莲好想逃走，逃出这个怀抱，逃出对方那温暖的体温。 

“汐恩，我要离开你” 

鹤房汐恩听到分开两个字的时候一下子火气就上来了，一个翻身将对方压在了自己身下，居高临下的看着对方说：“你敢离开，我不仅要打断你的腿，让你一辈子都跳不了舞，还要将你圈在我身边一辈子” 

最终这场对白结束在了川尻莲的哭泣声中。

一个周了！已经一个周了！像木头人一样的川尻莲快把汐恩给逼疯了，不管自己说什么，对方总是点头，只有川尻莲自己的时候，就会一遍又一遍的发呆，只有抱对方的时候，对方才会发出因为疼痛忍不住出声，和稍带情欲色彩的声音。

鹤房汐恩的临界点终于在深夜的时候爆发了，在自己要完他之后，川尻莲去洗澡洗了一个半小时都没有回来，鹤房汐恩这才发觉到有什么不对劲。

在转动门把手，门把手却丝毫无动于衷的时候，鹤房汐恩才生平头一次的感觉到没由来地恐惧。

川尻莲此时正举着小刀片，往自己苍白瘦弱的手腕上划下了一刀又一刀。

手腕处裂开了一刀又一刀狭长的口子，鲜红的血从伤口里流了出来，一滴又一滴顺着手腕，滴落在浴缸里那冰冷的水里。

这时川尻莲那苍白的唇角才勾出了许久不曾见的笑容，终于….可以离开了…..离开汐恩 如果说自己唯一舍不得的，可能是自己还没有接受骏弥的告白吧

对不起啊，骏弥 

慢慢的川尻莲闭上了眼睛，流血的手腕也慢慢的滑进了水面之下。

几乎是刚落入了水面，殷红的鲜血就从伤口出飘散了开来，源源不断地，在水中妖艳地摇曳着，然后向四周荡开，透明地水渐渐变成了红色。

身体越来越冷，冷到发麻，心呼吸越来越困难，有一瞬间川尻莲甚至以为自己没有了心跳。

眼前地景象越来越模糊着，眩晕而狂乱着，川尻莲彷佛看到了每一个阶段的他，明明在没有遇到汐恩以前，自己虽然生活的困难，但好歹是快乐的啊，真的好想回到没有遇见过汐恩的时候啊。

影像的最后一幕是和大泽骏弥，和他一起练习主题曲时候的那种自由自在的感觉，和他一起打闹的时候由衷而发的自己的笑声，和他意外接吻时候的那种甜蜜感，还有最后大泽骏弥的告白，和对方的一切，都让川尻莲又有了生的勇气，但此时的川尻莲已经没有了任何力气，只能无力的闭上了眼睛。

接到鹤房汐恩电话时候的大泽骏弥此时正在舞房里补自己那薄弱的舞蹈基础。

大泽骏弥倒是没有想到有一天鹤房汐恩会给自己打电话，毕竟自己每次见到他，对方都是恶狠狠的盯着自己，仿佛下一秒就想过来把自己揍趴下。

“莲现在在医院，你…来吧”

“什…什么！莲怎么了，你们现在在哪里”

鹤房汐恩听到了对方那带着急迫的问句，令自己的恐惧和烦躁更加扩大了起来。

“地址我发你了”

说完鹤房汐恩就烦闷的挂断了电话，继续将自己陷入了幽暗的沉寂中。

几乎是对方挂了电话的一瞬间，大泽骏弥一下子慌张的不知所措，甚至衣服都还没有来得及换，套了一个外套就跑向了对方发给自己的地址。

大泽骏弥感到自己那颗忐忑不安的心脏越跳越快，手心发冷，出着虚汗，在到达医院的时候那种紧张和恐惧感占据了自己的整个脑海。

鹤房汐恩大跨步的坐在病房门口的凳子上，双臂无力的搭在了椅背上，眼神直勾勾的看着前面，脸上没有丝毫的表情。

“莲呢”

“在里面”

一进入病房，大泽骏弥就闻到了刺鼻的消毒水味，窗外淅淅沥沥的雨令人心悸。

躺在病床上的莲，脸色苍白，两眼无力的闭着，嘴唇因长期干燥而裂出了口子，呼吸十分微弱，右手手腕上绑着厚厚的绷带，身上的血迹还没有清洗干净。

大泽骏弥看到后心里瞬间被一个无形的大石头压住了，窒息的厉害，脑子一片空白。

强忍着自己的恐惧坐到了莲的面前，握住了对方的左手贴到了自己打颤的脸上，仿佛怕失去了对方一般。眼角瞬间发红。

“莲桑可真坏啊，我都还没有正式的跟莲说过我爱你，都还没有一起出道” 

“其实莲知道吗，是我先注意到的莲，在初评级舞台的时候就注意到了，注意到了明明没有上台前没有自信的莲在跳舞的那一瞬间变得光芒耀眼。”

“真的，真的好喜欢莲，真的真的好喜欢…….”

“一直都是我自说自话，我如果和莲告白，莲会答应吗，会喜欢我吗”

“莲以后真的不要让自己这么累了，稍微跟我讲一下吧，想要知道莲的全部，想要接受莲的全部。”

絮絮叨叨的说了很多话，直到感觉到自己的嗓子沙哑，大泽骏弥才撑不住趴在了床边哭了起来。

“莲桑，请你醒来，骂我也好，打我也好，甚至想要这辈子都见不到我也好，只求你醒来。”

后知后觉才发现莲那干燥的的唇瓣，稍微收拾好了自己拿了杯子出门准备接水。

看到鹤房汐恩眼角泛着红色，大泽骏弥才稍微减少了自己对鹤房汐恩的恨意，本想无视掉对方，接完水就回病房，却没想到被对方叫住了。

“莲….他醒了吗”

“没有”

看到对方又开始茫然的看着前方的时候大泽骏弥开口了

“为什么叫我过来，莲发生了什么？”

鹤房汐恩将一只胳膊抬了起来，遮住了自己的眼睛，悔恨的声音带着浓重的鼻音说：“原来你不知道吗？”

“知道什么？”

“莲他…..从认识你的时候起，就已经放弃喜欢我了”

鹤房汐恩本以为承认莲不喜欢自己了会很困难，说出来的时候果然如自己想的一般，很困难，很困难，每一个字都硬生生的想刀片一样的扎在了自己的心口上，血淋淋的现实让鹤房汐恩头一次很想大哭一场。

“莲他…..是喜欢我的吗”刻意忽视了对方的哭腔，大泽骏弥无措的重复着。

“你跟莲告白了之后，隔天莲就说要离开我，我拒绝了，才导致了这一幕。”

看着对方已经抱着头开始啜泣的时候，大泽骏弥选择了不说话，只是去接了水，走回了病房。

大泽骏弥一走进了房间，就看到川尻莲坐在了病床上，将自己蜷缩了起来，眼睛无神地望着前方。

“莲桑，你终于醒了！太好了，真的太好了”大泽骏弥惊喜地喊着，将手里拿着的水放下了，便扑到了莲的面前，想要伸手抱住莲，想到自己的所作所为却不敢下手，只能将自己的脸凑到了对方的面前。

已经做好了对方不会搭理自己的准备，却没想到反而是莲伸手抱住了自己，带着哭腔的一遍遍的念着自己的名字。

“骏弥骏弥骏弥骏弥骏弥骏弥……”

“莲桑莲桑莲桑莲桑莲桑莲桑莲桑……..”

川尻莲一下子被对方幼稚的行为给逗笑了，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了起来，大泽骏弥听到了对方笑了起来，也忍不住哈哈大笑了起来，之前恐惧的眼泪也突然冒了出来，加上自己的笑声，可谓是鼻涕眼泪一大把。

太好了，自己没有死掉，而且一醒来就看到了骏弥，真的是…..万幸啊！

太好了，骏弥没有因为那件事讨厌自己，真的太好了…..

还没有等川尻莲从活下来了的喜悦中恢复过来，对方就已经放开了自己，怀里瞬变变得空荡荡的了。

“对不起！请莲原谅我！我以后绝对不会再强迫莲做任何事了！”大泽骏弥工整的鞠了一个九十度的躬。

川尻莲瞬间被对方这可爱又好笑的举动给逗笑了，是真的，从来没有一个人跟自己说过这么久的对不起了，也没有说过这么真心的了

“我早就原谅骏弥了啊”

“嗯！谢谢莲桑！”

“咕噜噜噜噜…..”

一阵奇怪的声音打破了两人的温情，大泽一开始以为是自己的肚子叫了起来，抬头却发现莲的脸突然红了起来，原本苍白的脸上添了淡淡的粉红色此时格外娇嫩。

“莲桑饿了把，我这就给莲桑拿吃的进来，莲桑等我。”

“嗯”对方极轻的回答了一声。

在听到对方的回答之后大泽骏弥才安心的走出了房门，临走前还做了一个鬼脸惹得莲哈哈大笑。

一出门就看到了鹤房汐恩拿着盒饭站在了门外，一时间让大泽骏弥不知道说些什么，只能尴尬的冲对方笑了笑，问道：“要进去看看他吗，莲刚好也饿了。”

“以前，莲和我在一起的时候，也会这么笑，那时候的他，眼里心里都是我，只是我当时太混球了。”

“好好对他。”鹤房汐恩将手里的盒饭递到了对方手里就准备离开。

“你真的不进去和他说话了吗？”大泽骏弥叫住了准备离开的鹤房汐恩，追问道

“不了”鹤房汐恩连头也没回的就离开了医院。

再次进入到病房，莲桑又恢复到了那种呆滞的眼神，这让大泽骏弥瞬间心疼了起来，将手里的盒饭献宝似地举到了对方地面前笑嘻嘻地说着：“莲桑快来吃呀，再不吃可都被我的拳头给吃了。”

“我都听到了”川尻莲淡淡地回答着。

“莲桑想见汐恩君吗？我去把他在叫过来，不过来就等着吃我地拳头吧。”

被对方突然地玩笑话给逗笑了，川尻莲重新收拾了自己地表情之后，回给了对方一个大大地笑脸，说：“不，我不想见了，这辈子都不想了，只是着突然的自由感让我一时间适应不过来。”

“莲君以后可以不用适应！毕竟以后还有我这个缠人精”  
在看到对方突然怔住了之后，大泽骏弥突然慌张了起来，连忙改口说道：“不是那种不适应，莲以后肯定会一直都自由着，我的意思是莲不用适应单身，我会一直跟着莲的。”说完大泽骏弥的脸就红了。

“骏弥那天的告白还有效吧，我答应了哦”

大泽骏弥听到之后高兴坏了，只想将对方抱起来绕地球转几圈，并且大喊着莲桑是我男朋友了！但碍于对方的伤势和手上挂着的点滴，大泽骏弥只能将对方搂在了怀里，大声喊着我爱你我爱你我爱你。

在医院里呆到发霉之后莲终于可以出院了，川尻莲还记得出院的那天早上，天空蓝的像一张色卡，飘着几片薄薄的云，随风缓缓的漂浮着，骏弥牵着自己的手，慢慢向前走去，像极了一对正在热恋中的老年人，对方还絮絮叨叨说了一堆话，有关心自己的，有耍宝的，还有无数句的我爱你。

川尻莲就这么顺其自然的被大泽骏弥拐到了自己家里。

“莲桑就住在这里嘛~莲桑刚出院肯定要有人照顾的”  
川尻莲看着对方期待的眼神，本来觉得打扰骏弥会很麻烦的话到了嗓子眼却一句都说不出来了，只幸福的点了点头。

“那莲桑要不要先睡一觉，刚刚我们可是牵着手走了好久呀！”

其实莲一点都不困，也并不想休息，已经在医院休息了一整个周了！

但是还没有等莲说不了不了，就被对方脱了外套和鞋子，送上了床，还贴心的盖上了被子。  
川尻莲有点懵…室内温度25度的秋天…骏弥给自己盖了一床很厚很厚的冬被。

“骏弥？有点热其实…”

大泽骏弥这才反应了过来自己把一床冬被盖到了莲的身上，连忙将被子收了起来，换上了薄一点的被子。  
“莲桑快睡吧，莲桑需要好好休息的，我就在旁边看着你”

躺着床上的莲望着对方，无奈的笑道：“骏弥要不要一起上来睡，骏弥一直在医院里照顾我，都没有完整的休息过呀”

“我吗？我可以吗？我真的可以吗？！”

看到对方夸张的表情莲忍不住笑了起来，冲着对方点了点头。

大泽骏弥这才悉悉索索的爬上了床，伸手将对方搂进了怀里。

“莲桑要不要我给你唱催眠曲，我唱的可好听了！我妈认证过的！”

“嗯，那你唱吧”川尻莲有点好笑的回答到。

“树上的金丝雀鸟儿啊

正在唱着那摇篮曲

睡吧宝贝 睡吧宝贝 快快入睡我的乖宝宝……”

川尻莲本以为自己很清醒是不会睡着的但在对方轻柔的声音下和骏弥身上那种特有的淡淡的香味的熏陶下，眼皮禁不住合了起来，最终陷入了梦乡。

再次醒来的时候已经到了傍晚，自己身边的温暖已经消失不见了，只有房间门外透露进来的微弱的光线。  
也是，自己可是从中午一直睡到了晚上。

“骏弥？”川尻莲下意识喊了一下

没有回应…莲这才穿上鞋子下了床准备去找骏弥。  
打开房门的一瞬间，眼前的任何任何就已经把川尻莲给俘获了。

满地摆放了全是心形的小蜡烛，凑成了我爱你，烛光摇曳着放佛每一根火苗都在倾诉着爱，无数微弱的亮光把漆黑的屋子点亮了。

在整个房间里流淌着的音乐伴随着小小的烛光一起跳跃着，那是自己住院期间，骏弥常常给自己哼的一首歌。

皇后乐队的永生挚爱

一根根五颜六色，透着微微亮光的白色小灯挂在了墙壁上，穿插在了满地蜡烛的上方，小灯的上面挂满了照片，有自己开心的，有自己哭泣的，有面无表情的，有喜上眉梢的，有自己单人的照片，有和骏弥在一起的照片，这些照片内容不一，但唯一的相同点都是照片下方手写的我爱你。

大泽骏弥就站在了照片的底下，蜡烛的中心点，摇曳的烛光洒在了对方的眉眼上，将对方眼里淡雅如雾的星光照亮的烨烨生辉，乌黑深邃的眼眸正在专注的看向自己，泛着迷人的色泽。

大泽骏弥就这么在这么梦幻的场景下走向了自己，将泛着泪花的川尻莲拉到了中心点。

“莲桑你知道吗，莲桑实在是太好太好了，怎么能我还没有正式的告白就接受我了呢！我明明是个大混蛋，莲桑怎么能一点不考虑就和我在一起了呢。”

川尻莲被对方的话一下子逗笑了，刚刚还因感动泛着的泪花瞬间被笑出了眼泪。

“嗯，是骏弥的话，不用考虑”

“莲桑快说要考虑，我准备了好长的告白呢”

“那骏弥说说看吧，说的不好我可是要拒绝的”

“我是真的真的很喜欢莲，第一次发现的时候是因为莲那段时间疯狂的在躲着我，当时的我真的快要疯掉了，自己一个人吃饭的时候，莲总是会不由自主地跑到我的脑海里，一个人练舞地时候，也总是觉得莲桑就在我旁边，我有的时候会故意跳错，但是没有人上前来给我指正，后知后觉才发现莲没有在我身边啊，那个时候我就意识到了我已经疯狂地迷上了莲了，我想把我所能有的都交给莲，想和莲再次一起跳舞，再次一起唱歌，再次一起在一个舞台上表演，不是以朋友的身份，而是已恋人的身份，所以，川尻莲，我爱你，请你和我交往！”

此时的泪花已经朦胧了川尻莲的视线，对方口里说的每一个字，脸上的每一个表情，都让莲彷佛进入了隔世，在骏弥的眼里，有川尻莲所期待的恋爱，温暖的，甜蜜的，一闪一闪的浮现在了眼前。

“一直以来都是骏弥说着爱我，我好像从来没有和骏弥说过，我爱你，骏弥，我想成为你的恋人。”

此时窗外突然出现了一声声的响声，大泽骏弥看向自己，也不说话，牵起了自己的手，将川尻莲引到了窗边。

随着一声声的啸叫声，随后天空出现了许多闪光点，闪耀着金色的光芒，妙曼的的在天空中展开浅黄，银白，洗绿，淡紫，清蓝，粉红的瀑布烟花，把原本黑暗的夜空点亮了，正在川尻莲赞叹于眼前景象的时候，突然天空中的瀑布烟花全都消失不见了，慢慢的凝聚成了不同的字，合起来就是“大泽骏弥喜欢川尻莲”

“骏弥，我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你…..”

川尻莲红着脸，扑到了对方的怀里，带着哭腔的声音一直一直的重复着我爱你这三个字。

大泽骏弥把对方从自己的怀里拉了出来，看着对方泛着红晕的皮肤和哭花了的脸说：“我更爱你，比莲爱我还要多的多。”大泽骏弥说完便低头吻向了对方的唇。

此时窗外的烟火也刚好重新排列组合，形成了一个大大的心形，照射在了窗的玻璃上，最终落在了两个人相吻的侧脸上，将此时的场景装俏的彷佛梦幻中的景象。


End file.
